The Rebellious Apprentices!
by IbeWildBella
Summary: A spin off of Robindanewsie's "The Apprentice", starts after chapter 30. I do not own Young Justice or The Apprentice. De-aged!Dick Grayson. Older-Young Justice Team. Slade steals Dick from the Justice League and Young Justice. Dick resists, and Slade gets fed up to the point that he tosses Dick into a prison for Apprentices of the Light. WARNING!: Lot's of OC's (I own!)
1. Chapter One: He is alone

**Full Detailed Summary: A spin off of Robindanewsie's "The Apprentice", starts after chapter 30. I do not own Young Justice or The Apprentice. De-aged!Dick Grayson. Older-Young Justice Team. Slade steals Dick from the Justice League and Young Justice. Dick resists, and Slade gets fed up to the point that he tosses Dick into a prison for Apprentices of the Light. Dick meets a group of teens who were just like him. Having no family, no help, nowhere to go, this is the story of how Dick gains his leadership skills and new friends.**

 **Thank you to Robindanewie for 1) Creating the story "The Apprentice", 2) Inspiring me to write this, 3) Giving me permission to write this! If you have not read 'The Apprentice', this story probably won't make any sense, so please go read Robindanewsie's stories! I will be referencing it. Not only 'The Apprentice', but all her other ones too! There are a total of 5, including 'The Apprentice'. She's great, so much better than me. Also, while you are at it, go check out Firecracker-TheBatCrazedDemigod and Robindanewie's work! They are really great I can not scream that enough! (Shameless? Promotion? Sort of?) IDK, please go check it out!**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: He's all alone... with his memories.

Dick woke up to the sound of lightning. He shot up and looked around.

He was in some sort of plain room, not unlike an interrogation room used by cops. He was sitting now on a bare bed. The walls were grey and white, there was a desk in one corner, and two doors.

The last thing he remembered, Master had come and… he had hurt his big brother! HE SHOT HIS BIG BROTHER ROY! Roy had asked him to fight, but he failed. He couldn't protect his family. He failed, again.

 _"_ _Don't help me! Fight him! Fight him! Fight him! FIGHT!" (Chapter 31)_

No. It's not too late. For all Dick knew, his family was still alive. So he needed to go home, so he could defend them. He didn't want Master to take his family away again.

Dick got up and opened the closest door to him. It was a closet filled with neutral clothing, mostly black.

He closed it and approached the other door. It was locked. What a surprise.

Dick approached the desk and opened each drawer. There was very little in them. Only some crayons, paper, a pencil and a ruler.

It's a test. To see what he would do. Would he punish himself? Would he draw? Would he write?

It was his choice. And he knew that the wrong choices would come with a punishment.

Wait, if it was a choice, then couldn't they… Perhaps...

Dick searched the walls, and found three cameras. Only three? Really?

He considered covering them, but thought better of it. Instead he walked back over to the drawer. A choice. A test. A trap. What could he do?

His gaze was drawn to the ruler. He remembered his Master ordering him to beat himself, to punish himself. Was that what he wanted? To see a humble and obedient Apprentice?

If he did punish himself, would he be spared from further punishment? He didn't notice himself reaching for the ruler with a shaking hand.

 _"_ _You don't have to obey him." (Chapter 24)_

He froze.

 _"_ _You don't,_ _Dickie_ _you don't. Don't do it anymore. I beg you to stop. As your friend. As your brother." (Chapter 24)_

 **A single tear fell down his cheek.**

 _"_ _Dickie-I want to protect you. Forever. I want to see you laugh and smile. I want to adopt you."_

 _(Chapter 27)_

 **A second tear joined the first, and more fell out of the other eye.**

 _"_ _Our baby brother. We love you more than ice cream and cookies. More than movies and beach days. Way more ways than we can ever say." (Chapter 29)_

 **He was now crying so hard he couldn't see, the tears blurred his vision.**

 _"_ _I broke that ruler. No more okay?" (Chapter 28)_

He remembered. People loved him. He has a family. They asked him to not hurt himself. He has a future. Then Master came for him, and tore him away. From that future.

He retracted his hand from the ruler and raised both hands to wipe the tears away. He had promised that he wouldn't do that again. So no, that was not an option.

The crayon and the paper? The pencil and paper? What could he do with them? Draw? Write complicated math problems? Write an essay? An apology letter? To apologize for being a failure?

The lightning sounded again in the background, followed by a clap of thunder.

He shivered. Dick didn't want to do anything. Not yet. So he curled up and fell back into a trance, eyes on the locked door. Wishing it was all just a dream, and that he could close his eyes and open them again to see his family. To have breakfast where he could have seconds if he wished, where he could sit at the table and not fear a beating. To face a new day with happiness in his future. A laugh with his family guaranteed to happen soon. But alas, it was not so.

 **So this is the first chapter! Yeah, please tell me what you think! If it is liked, I might update sooner. I won't ask for a certain number of reviews, just please tell me your honest opinion. My goal is by next Friday, so wish me luck!**

 **This is your girl IbeWildBella signing off, peace out beautiful people!**


	2. Chapter Two: Standing Up

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sick, so I had time to write this while wallowing in suffering… Just kidding! Stress. Plus, I loved the response!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie : Thank you! I love the memories too, I tried to pick important ones that stuck out to me. I agree, Queen probably wouldn't be happy. I hope these next few chapters explain that and you catch that explanation. Yes he is going to struggle, and I am too XD Never written anything even remotely like this. Thank you!**

 **Firecracker-TheBatCrazedDemigod : Yes! I cried too ;-; and I saw your "deathnote" XD and explanation. I hope to have a happy ending, but ya know, no spoilers ;) jk. I don't have the heart to write a painful ending, sorry ;-;. So no, no painful tear jerking ending. It'll probably be extremely predictable after a while.**

 **aRobininflight : You and me both! I think I am very cheesy, and loved the Apprentice story. I can't promise a 'happy ever after', I can promise hope. Remember, he becomes a hero. Hero's rarely get 'happy ever afters'. Besides, to get that happy ending, both me and him are going to struggle.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

"Up Apprentice!"

Dick shot up, fear of a beating racing through his mind. Master stood in the doorway, looking down at him.

"Where are your manners Apprentice?! Have I taught you nothing?!" Master yelled.

Memories caught up with Dick, and he remembered what had happened. He froze scared to do anything.

"You stupid worthless-" Master started to say, but he was interrupted when Dickie moved for the first time.

Dickie moved before the man, and Slade began to speak again. "Well it's about time you began to show some respect you damn little brat. Where are the signs of respect I taught you? On your knees you insufferable-"

"No." A quiet yet powerful voice said.

"Excuse me?" He must have heard wrong, because his pathetic little Apprentice did not just say-

"I-I said n-no." Dick caught up to what happened, and his stutter came back.

"Well, so you think that just because you got away for a bit that you can rebel against ME?! I am your Master! You will obey me or else so help me I will-" He was cut off once again.

"W-what will you d-do?" Dick asked in the same voice.

"What did you just say?"

"W-what will y-you d-do? Or m-more specifically, what c-can you d-do? You h-have taught me, but I have learned m-more than you expected." His confidence growing with every word, he stood a little straighter, feet planted, eyes narrowed. To Slade, he looked like a weapon. The very thing he was trying to create, turning on him.

"So."

Was the only warning Dick got before he was hit upside the head. The blow knocked him off balance, and he tried to stop the second hit aimed at his stomach. He still felt the impact, and the pain of both. His confidence began to shrink on itself as he let out a whimper.

"So you have begun to think for yourself have you? You think 'Oh, I have the big bad Justice Idiots backing me up now, plus the Young Screw-ups, so I must be just gosh darn invincible ain't I?"

He struck once again, Dick moved too slowly to block it. Out cold, he slupt to the floor.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I need to wake you up from that little dream."

But Dickie couldn't hear him.

xxxxx

When Dickie awoke for the third time with no clue where he was, he thought of praying to 'God' to make it stop. He dismissed on the fact that he didn't have enough information on how to pray properly to this 'God'.

That ran through his mind until he smelt salt. Salt water, more specifically.

He opened his eyes. The first thing that greeted him was the dark grey wall. Then he turned himself over.

He appeared to be in some kind of room that was designed to keep everything out or in. That could mean a spaceship, testing lab, boat, or… submarine? The pressure on his ears and in his head told him he was below sea level.

Except, if he smelled salt water, how could he smell it through the walls? He couldn't. The smell was coming from somewhere in his room.

He was in one corner, no bed, no blanket, no pillow, nothing. There was a dresser, and on top of the dresser was a fish tank. Inside the fick tank was only one little blue fish. Dick got up and stood in front of the fish tank. He watch as the sad little fish swam around and around.

'Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming. What do we do? We just swim…'

The song played in his head, reminding him of a movie with a bunch of… talking fishes? Yeah, that sounds right.

To the left of the fish tank, there was a door. Dick looked back once to the fish tank before approaching the door. It was not locked for once.

Dick pushed the door open and stepped out into a narrow hallway.

To one side, there were three doors. To the other, a long hallway. Dick had no idea which way to choose. In the end, he decided to go left, to look at the doors. The first door was leading to a training room. The second door lead to a kitchen pantry. The third door was another bedroom, a clearly occupied one. Nothing important in any of them, so he moved on.

Down the hallway, there was a fork. Before he could go anywhere though, he heard IT.

"APPRENTICE!"

Dick did the natural thing. He ran. He selected a hallway at random then ran. Of course, he was caught. But the fact that he tried says a lot about how he changed.

 **Fun Fact: In English, they teach you that to describe something as a pronoun's object, add an 's like I did to 'pronoun'. Yet, when used referring to an 'it', if you say 'it's' you are saying 'it is', so to call an object as a noun's object you have to spell it as 'its'. For example, "it's ridiculous" versus "the cat sharpened its claws on the couch". English is ridiculous sometimes. I have gotten into arguments with three of my English teachers about this.**

 **So I had not planned on reviewing so soon, but the love I got from the first chapter made me so happy… Thank you so much to Robindanewsie, Firecracker-TheBatCrazedDemigod, and aRobininflight for reviewing! I didn't honestly expect it. So my next update will probably be in 5-7 days. I hope.**

 **Anyway. Peace out from your girl! Love you beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter Three: Not My Family!

Chapter 3 : Not My Family!

 **Author's Note: I'm back!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie : OMG yes! My heart does the same thing when I see notifications of reviews, chapters, follows, or favorites. Best feeling I've ever had! And we have similar ideas! Are you like reading my mind? Are you Martian or psychic or something? (lol) Same thought direction anyway. I do have plans for a red haired emotionally distant character, but as much as liked the ideas you had for names, and I did consider using one, but I had already picked names that I liked because of the way they describe what kind of person this character is. Sorry! I do love the name idea though! But I did like your idea of them being caramel eyed, so I think I may edit that in, ok? Cool with you? And torture, yes I am planning on torturing him, in this next chapter actually D'X I do like the idea of branding so thank you! Another idea I will use. If you say OK. And it could/will lead to mixed emotions changing over time… These are going to be kids/teenagers. Some younger, some older. And I have the whole family pyramid mostly worked out. I hope. And I love your ideas! Don't worry, I ramble too. I love hearing from people, and I'm told I am a good listener. So if you have any ideas, please share! I may not use all of them because they don't fit or I have something else, but please don't be offended if I don't use your ideas! I can use your ideas, right? And I do hope to update soon/regularly. Here's one now! XD**

 **MarvelDCGuestFAN (Guest) : Thank you! I did cry too ;-; yeah, the feels overwhelmed me. Will he see Wally again? Good question, to which is a definite YES! Dick will get to see his family Justice League and Young Justice again, but HOW and WHEN will probably remain a surprise! I hope, because I feel like it would be no fun if the ending was known. Then what's the point of me writing anything? Ask away! I'm open to answering questions. I love getting reviews, so if you ask me in reviews and I answer them, then aren't we both happy?**

FIRST ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ALERT!  
~~~~

"Let m-me go! P-please, let me g-go!"

Two armed guards held a struggling Richard Grayson between them. He was struggling to escape, but they had armor and guns. Plus, they were twice his size. Oh, and Slade was giving them tips on how to hold him without him escaping, because naturally as the person who taught him said moves, he would know how to counter them. Two more guards followed behind Slade.

"I don't think so Apprentice, you have disobeyed me for the last time. You WILL do as I say!"

"No! I-i refuse! I am a person, I am a-a human being just like y-you! I w-will not obey you anymore!"

"Silence your ungrateful brat!"

"Where do we put him sir?"

"Follow me fools. And you, go to my room and bring me the grey case by the closet. Step on it!"

"Yes Sir!"

As the selected guard ran off in one direction, Slade lead the three guards and Dick into a plain white room. No, a cell. The walls were clearly thick, and in the center of the room was a single chair. The chair was like the metal ones used for electric executions, with leather straps to keep the victim in place and metal restrictions to conduct electricity. There was a headpiece, a neck piece, and a visor placed on the continuously struggling Dick.

When they finished setting him in place, he stopped struggling only to sit there and shiver in fear of the knowledge that this was about to hurt.

The visor restricted his vision and the headpiece hurt his head, but he dared not complain. He knew that punishment was coming, to remind him who was in charge.

Slade looked down at his silent shivering Apprentice and left, not looking back behind him to see his Apprentice relax as he left.

Dick relaxed into the chair, even as he felt fear of what would happen. At least it was not at the hands of his tormentor. He knew what this chair was meant to do, but…

The door opened again, and two people came in. One was a man in a lab coat, with a mask. The second wore no lab coat, but did have a mask. Instead, the second was tall, muscular, and held a toolbox larger than normal. It was clearly made of metal and very heavy, but the large man had no hesitation with swinging it around, only to put it to Dick's right.

"Hello young man." The doctor sneered at him. He was smiling, Dick shivered at the thought of him begin happy at his pain.

"Watch it Doc. You are here to do your job, not chat. No questions. Got it?" The big man in the mask said.

"Yes, yes. I understand." The doctor snapped back, before turning to Dick with a forced smile.

"Now, you will be a good boy, yes? Open up!" The Doctor had something in his hand as he tried to get Dick's mouth open, but Dick took the hint and closed his mouth firmly shut.

"Urgh, why do they always seem to resist? I ask very simple requests… Not hard, not hard at all…" The Doctor muttered to himself before walking away, setting something grey down on the case that the other man had brought in. The visor preventing Dick from seeing what it was, all he could tell was that is was small.

Dick strained his ears to hear what they were saying "Yes I understand…" "Here, use this, it's a special one…" "Quite…"

"Alright boy! This can go one of two ways. So, if you cooperate nicely, there will be no need for violence. If you resist, well, a little blood won't hurt me. And if you continue to resist? Well, it won't be very good for you." The Doc said, all while smiling.

While the Doctor was saying this, the Masked man moved to be a clear guard at the door. His solid stance seemed to taunt Dick, as if to say 'You want out? You have to get past me first.'

While Dick was staring at the guard Masked Man, the Doctor took his time setting up his tools on a table they brought in when Dick wasn't looking.

"Now I have a few questions for you young man."

Dick tensed. Here we go. He braced himself for the attack of questions that never came. Instead what he heard was:

"What is the true name of Superman? Green Lantern? Batman? Really any of the Justice League."

Dick lost the ability to breathe. The Justice League? His family? Why would they want to know?

"W-why?"

"Why? Well I should think that was obvious! Any criminal who got his head on straight would pay big bucks to know this kind of information. Plus, it is good blackmail material."

"Now come on sonny, what are their names? Here, I'll bring you a picture and you can point them out."

BLACKMAIL? Did this man really just say Blackmail? He did. He was planning on threatening and endangering Dick's family! His friends! The people in his life that love him, care for him, want him to be safe… Wait. He wanted them to be safe too. He wanted to protect them. They had truly tried to protect him. They had said they loved him, so was this feeling… love?

"N-no."

"No?"

The Doctor picked up a remote and held it to where Dick could see it.

"Why would you say no?"

Dick felt furious. This man in his white lab coat thought he could hurt Dick's family? NOT GONNA HAPPEN HE WOULDN'T ALLOW THAT HE COULDN'T ALLOW IT!

"No. You will hurt them. They are my family."

Wow, did he really just lose his stutter? An what was that deep voice?

"Well young man, you don't have a choice. Now I will give you one last chance. You can give them up and walk away, back into your normal life of being a good apprentice. Come on now, all I need are their names."

Dick couldn't breathe. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought of one of his family members being hurt because of him.

"N-no. You may hurt me, but the thought of me giving up information that injures them? Way more painful. Heartbreaking even. So do what you want to me. I am NOT gonna let you hurt my family! I LOVE THEM!"

For a solid 5 seconds, despite the chair and bindings, Dick felt lighter. Free. He loved his family. And they loved him. Then his words sunk into the Doctor, who pressed a button on the remote he held.

Dick screamed. Pain shot through his body like a current. His senses overloaded with this feeling of GET AWAY ! RUN! SOMETHING! ANYTHING!

"Well now. Looks like I get to have some fun then."

What has Dick done?

 **Have I really just updated twice in the span of 4 days?! Wait what? That doesn't sound like me. Anyway, here Robindanewsie! Sorry you are stuck! Wish I could help. This is all I can do right now. I'll get started on the next one, but it will take me a few days because I have plans coming up soon so I'll be busy. Sorry ;-;**

 **Fun Fact: I noticed as I continue doing this, my confidence grows, and my chapters become longer. I count the words used, so uh, reviews telling me you like it so far would really help :)**  
 **Also, any preference as far as villain name? I was thinking something Posion associated for the Doctor, and something Bull related for the Masked Man. Tarrus? Please tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway, Please Favorite if you like, Follow if you want to know when each chapter is posted, and please please please Review to let me know what you think! But anyway, Peace out! ;)**


	4. Chapter Four : Shocking!

Chapter 4: Shocking!

 **Disclaimer: I own my own characters, not Young Justice or Justice League!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Robindanewsie : Yeah, i do know what you mean. ;) Thank you for the tip! I'm trying it with this chapter, so uh… yeah. I'mma try! I really will to throw in some references and hope you see them (in the story over all). And I hear you! I will do that, yes! Next chapter. Sorry. All questions regarding the Ocs: yes they know of the outside world, I will have the full explanation next chapter but for now most did have some sort of childhood that they share with each other. Dick will get his chance to share his emotions, be supported, pushed and comforted. They do know of Narnia and other books (Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, etc.) and I will have fun with that :) They know of it, however some have not experienced it themselves so they will be in awe or hungary for more details. Dick will get his time to explain his family and my OCs will share their backgrounds so that Dick doesn't feel the spotlight is harsh or demanding. I'm not in summer yet ;-; lucky. I have two weeks of school left. UGH END MY SUFFERING! Jk.**

 **MarvelDcGuestFan (guest) : Thank you! I'm gonna use that name, I like it. Plus, Russian! I love learning new stuff, so thank you! I know he's mean, he's a criminal. Okay, so there was originally a fish because I wanted to make a 'Finding Nemo' reference, plus 'Finding Dory' is coming out soon so excitement for that. Then I had a crazy idea of tying it in with my OCs. After writing that, I wanted to connect the fish to Guggy, but I had already posted it. Speaking of my OCs, I will explain everything when I introduce them, in the next chapter! Promise!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

Dick screamed until his throat felt like it would burst. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Who was he? Why was he here? Why did it hurt? What would make it stop?

"Come on boy, just give me their names~"

Dick snapped his jaw shut. Only for it to open again for another scream. How to make it stop… HOW CAN HE MAKE IT STOP?!

"Boy, I'm losing patience here. Just give me their names! How about Batman, yes? He has the whole family of Bats thing, so you must have met them and know their real names."

Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd. Tim Drake. Damian Wayne. No no no. Must not say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.

"Boy~ How about the friends that are your age? The Young Justice Team I believe they are called yes? Care to give me their names so I can write them letters? I'll even sign with love~."

Dick screamed again. He can't take anymore. Anything. Anything to make it stop. Please.

" _Don't give up Dickie!"_

" _You can do it, my perfect little brother!"_

" _We love you son, please keep fighting."_

Dick heard them. His family, his friends, supporting him. He can do this. He can do this.

"I-I-"

"Yes?"

"I am an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, angel with a shotgun shot gun shotgun. Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or a sinner. And major tom, will sing along, yeah they say i'm a dreamer."

"Oh great he sings." Masked Man snorted.

"Kid, maybe you should shut up!" Doc said, beginning to lose his patience. One press of a button, and Dick's singing cut off.

"Better, now kid."

The power shut off again, giving Dick a breathing break to open his eyes and take in the sick look of delight on the Doctor's face.

"Care to tell me who Green Lantern is? Green Arrow?"

Dick mumbled something. Doc leaned in, excited. "Repeat that for me, boy."

"Doc Octo, i-if you want info that m-much, maybe y-you should try g-going back to obsessing over S-spider-man. At least then, you had help."

Dick watched this guy snap.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE-!"

The guard stepped up and put his hands on the raging doctor.

"Doctor!"

A voice came through the door, interrupting this little argument before it could escalate any further.

"Dr. Kilsota, you are wanted back at the Base."

"Fine fine. I am coming. Torro, send Slade in."

Dick heard the door open and close twice. The second time seemed louder than the first.

"Well Apprentice, it seems you can't take a hint. You belong to me. Now I will prove it."

Slade held a… oh god no… a branding iron in his hands. Dick watch with terror filled eyes as the fire heated the metal iron, shaped in a smooth sharp 'S'.

"You are my property, so I will mark you as such."

Dick opened his mouth to argue, but he could only croak, for his voice was sore from screaming and singing.

"Now, where shall I mark you? On your back? On your head? Does it matter? All of you belongs to me Apprentice. You know what? I like the thought of it being on your chest. So all who see you know you're mine."

Slade picked up the hot iron and approached Dick. Dick struggled and screamed as the iron came into contact with his skin. Right over his heart.

He wished he could black out from pain, but the darkness stayed out of his reach. The release was refusing to help him. Instead, he remembered every moment of how he burned and screamed while Slade laughed at him. At his pain.

He had begun to think it would never end when Slade removed the iron from his skin. He couldn't see it now, but he would. The scar was throbbing, blistering red as it seemed to glow, demanding all eyes on it.

Blood spilled from his mouth and nose, and drying slowly. His head was aching and his body throbbed with every heartbeat. The burn over his heart was just beginning to scab when they picked him up and dragged him away.

The submarine pulled up to the surface long enough for Dick to see an island that was quickly drawing nearer. Their clear destination. From a distance, it looked like a hazy prison castle from the 16th century. Then they got closer.

It was some sort of castle once, that was changed into a prison. High grey walls of stone were the walls to keep outsiders out and prisoners in. The waves hit the rocks below, offering no escape by sea.

So wait, how did they plan to approach by boat? Was it possible just not seemingly so? Nope.

The submarine went underwater again, and Dick lost sight of the prison. Instead he saw the underwater entrance, guards dressed in black uniforms standing alert. As if to say 'Don't even think about it.'

There was a giant door that had no lock and key that Dick could see, but some signal must have been given, for the door opened to allow the submarine in.

The guards carried a limp Richard Grayson between them. He paid no attention to the rest of the world around him. Instead he focused on trying to sleep. Pass out. Anything. One thing comforted him. He didn't give anything up. He kept their secrets. He tried not to think about the fact that they still had him, which means they could continue at any time. He was so busy thinking, he almost didn't hear the guards.

"Put him next to the Atlantian."

Atlantian? No no no, don't tell me they got Kaldur too!

"On which side?"

"Between the Atlantian and the Gothamite."

Gothamite? As in someone from Gotham? Which one? Red X? Red Robin? Nightwing?

 **RELAX PEOPLE CALM DOWN IT IS NOT THE TEAM IT IS MY OCS RELAX!**

 ***crickets chirp***

 **Okay… Moving on.**

 **Song : 'Angel with a shotgun' by TheCab.**

 **I love the Nightcore version.**

 **Thank you to MarvelDcFanGuest for the correction! I didn't notice, oops. Kaldur not Kalder. Stupid auto correct.**

 **This chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I tried. I'm sick and I'm stressing, plus I've never done this before! I reached my goal Robindanewsie! Please review to tell me what you think. And hello to luci-nana90! Peace out ;)**


	5. Chapter Five : Saying Hello!

Chapter 5: Saying Hello!

 **Robindanewsie : OMG STOP READING MY MIND! SERIOUSLY! OUT OUT OUT! I don't want to scar you with my horrible thoughts! Totally cute little Dick protecting a little girl from the guards! Seriously. HOW DO WE THINK ON THE SAME BRAIN LEVEL!? *brain implodes* not anymore... lol. I'm glad I made your day, and I'm sorry to hear you were having a sad day.**

 **MarvelDcFanGuest : Thank you! My mistake, stupid auto correct. I wish they wouldn't but… They are evil people. They gain delight from the suffering of others. It's sick. Glad you like it! :) Thank you! You are awesome!**

 **I can't wait to go see Captain America : Civil War! I just watched Now You See Me 2! 10/10, two thumbs up, I highly recommend it! I loved the first, and I loved the second!**

 _ **HOLD UP! I screwed up. Again. Oops. ;-;**_

"Why did you send him to the Base Camp, Slade?" Says Thorne.

"He was disrespectful, disobedient and infuriating. Besides, i had no choice. I made that stupid oath, and if the rest found out I didn't keep my word they'll all come for me, Queen Bee especially." said Slade.

"Hmm. I'm just surprised you didn't send him there sooner." replied Thorne.

"I didn't want to! He's my Apprentice, my property. I poured three years of hard work into training him, and I will not be foiled now!" Slade ranted, paying no attention to the woman's evil smile behind his back.

 **Forgot to throw that in the last chapter… Sorry. Thorne is another criminal OC. Beware.**

"Hello? Hey kid. Hey. Yoowhoo. You in the black and orange jumpsuit. Really not your colors by the way." A female voice said to the left him.

"Leave him alone, Thief." Another female voice said, deeper and off to the right.

"Aw come on I bored. Besides, what if he's friendly?" The first voice replied.

"He's not a pet." The second voice replied, motherly reprimanding the first.

"Well, he seems to be waking up. So, care to cut this chat short?" A third female voice snapped.

Dick opened his eyes. He could see he was in some type of prison cell crossed with an animal cage. That didn't register for a moment. Then he shot up. That's right! I'm in a prison! And Master had-

He felt it. The scar on his chest. It really happened. This was a nightmare. Dick felt tears building up in his eyes.

"Hey little one. No need to be alarmed. Just thought you might want to know you are not alone."

Dick jumped a good 5 inches of the ground. He quickly ran to the corner of his cage and took a good look around. They all backed up to give him space to take everything in.

To his right, there was a girl looking at him, clearly girl had silver hair, light brown skin and grey eyes. She kind of reminded him of Kaldur, though he couldn't immediately tell why.

To his left, another girl of similar age who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. She had black hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. Her grin reminded him of the victims of Joker, but intentional.

Across from him, two twins looked at him with curiosity. Both brown haired, olive skin colored and light blue eyes. He thought for a second he was seeing double, because he watched them both tilt their heads to opposite sides the same length like a mirror reflection of each other.

To the right of the twins, there was a little girl smaller than he was curled on her bed. He could see she had brown hair and light skin from her peeking neck.

To the left of the twins, there was a dark purple… Dragon? Dragon-like… creature? Curled in a resting position, turned mostly away from Dick. There were folded wings and scales that Dick could make out from the pile that was this creature, but that was about it.

Dick quickly wiped the emerging tears from his eyes. He realized he was wearing his uniform, and wondered briefly when it had been put on him and by who. Then he though he has bigger problems.

In each cage, there was a bed, a sink, a toilet with a curtain, a dresser, and some form of entertainment or exercise. In Dick's cage,this was not the case, as he only had a bed that had no sheets or pillow, just a frame and a mattress. The sink was small, next to the toilet with a curled up curtain beside it.

"Alright, easy there little one. My name is Assana." The girl to his right with the silver hair andgrey eyes said.

"Oh, are we doing introductions so soon? I was thinking we scare him with rules and protocols first." One of the twins said jokingly. Dick flinched at the thought of rules. Almost everyone noticed the flinch, and the second twin immediately said "He's being sarcastic, sorry. His sense of humor needs some work. I'm Zach by the way, and this one i am cursed to call my brother is Jack. Don't worry about telling us apart. It's fine."

"Thief, your turn." Assana said to the girl to Dick's left.

"Fine fine. Hey shorty. I'm Thief." She said starting to look bored at his continued silence, like she expected something.

"And those three over there are Mayu," Assana pointed to the purple dragon thing, "Crystal" she pointed to the curled brown haired girl "and Tigerlily." She pointed to her right, to someone Dick had yet to see.

Dick slowly got up and moved to see this 'Tigerlily'. The girl called Tigerlily was looking out the window, clearly bored. She has caramel eyes and red hair with amber highlights, plus black tattoos framing her eyes like a mask. The Tattoos circle dangerously close to her eyes, then spread out in two directions. One to the side then tilting up toward of her temple, the other going down like a tear trail.

Dick was curious. Who are these people? And the red haired one… reminded him of his family members. Megan, Wally, and Roy all had red hair. Was this 'Tigerlily' like them?

Dick felt conscious of the eyes that were on him, so he mumbled a pathetic excuse for a 'hello'.

Assana smiled kindly, relieved he finally moved and spoke, even if it was quiet. "Well, for what it is worth, welcome to Apprentice Camp for the Light. Can you tell us your name?"

Dick felt torn, between fear, desperation for information and help. In the end, he whispered "I am Richard, Richard Grayson, Ma'am."

"Ma'am? Please call me Assana. It would be so confusing if you called me anything else. Forgive me if I make any mistakes, English isn't my first language."

Dick relaxed a little, Assana and Thief noticed when he did. "It's not mine either." He said a little louder.

Assana smiled and Thief laughed. "Well well well. Looks like you too are hitting it off rather quickly. So time for story sharing?"

The twins groaned together. "Again?!" They whined.

"Yes, again. We have a new person here, so it is only fair. And, I mean it when I say, EVERYONE has to participate." Assana said, looking at Tigerlily, Mayu, and Crystal.

Tigerlily briefly looked at Assana, then Dick, and grunted as she moved toward the door of her cage. Everyone but Mayu and Crystal got up and moved toward their doors, so Dick copied them and sat before his cage door. Thief sang "Hurry up~Mayu and Crystal."

Mayu lifted her head for the first time and Dick was shocked. She had a narrow head, like a cross between a wolf and a snake, but her ears were long, like a cross between a rabbit and a cat. But what was sad was the chains on her snout and neck. Her gold eyes were dull, almost lifeless. She slowly got up, clearly minding the chains on her large wings, ankles and neck. She looked like a walking zombie.

Crystal still hadn't moved, so Assana said "Please Crystal, you won't have to talk if you don't want too, but we need your participation."

Crystal finally moved, lifting her head. Dick was struck by her pretty green eyes. He saw why she didn't want to lift her head. She had a red angry looking scar going down the side of her face, starting at her forehead past her left eye and stopping barely at her cheek.

Crystal moved to her door and looked at Dick before putting her head back into her arms. Assana looked at her concerned but Theif turned to Dick.

"So Richard, do you have any nicknames you prefer?"

"Dick." Dick replied.

"Dick? Really? Okay, your name I guess. No judgement! I swear!" Thief immediately said once people started giving her dirty looks.

"Alright, so shall you pick who starts then Dick? You can pick any one of us or yourself, whatever is more comfortable for you." Thief tried to comfort in her own way.

Dick looked around at the kids looking at him and said "Ages?"

Thief smiled. Okay, one question at a time. Good idea. Well, I technically don't know my exact age, but I appear to be like 14 or 15 years old."

Assana smiled "I am 16 years old, just recently actually."

Tigerlily looked at Assana as she talked then said "10."

Assana said "Crystal is 6 years old. Mayu would you like to talk or shall I for you?"

Mayu looked straight at her. Assana turned to Dick "Would you be alright with hearing her talk to you telepathically?"

Dick felt surprise, then nodded his consent to Mayu. He heard in his head "13 Earth years."

Assana saw his surprise and quickly explained. "Mayu is half Martian, half Kryptonian. Sometimes she prefers practicing her powers."

Dick nodded. Okay, so Mayu was like Uncle Clarke, Martian Manhunter, Megan and Conner? Okay, Dick could remember that.

The twins looked at him nodding to himself curiously, but interrupted with "We're 12!"

Assana sighed when Dick jumped. "Was the shouting really necessary?"

"Absolutely!" The twins grinned together as they sang.

"Alright, alright. What's next?" Thief said looking expectantly at Dick.

Dick thought about it. "When I was being brought here, they said put him between the Atlantian and the Gothamite…"

Thief laughed and literally rolled around on the floor laughing. Assana rolled her eyes and replied "I am the 'Atlantian' they spoke of, although technically I am half Atlantian. My mother was human, my father was full Atlantian."

"So then…" Dick turned to the still laughing girl.

"They still call me that?! HA! Anyway, yeah I'm the Gothamite and proud of it! See, I was left as a baby on the steps of a church in Gotham, and I grew up there for a few years before being brought here."

Dick stared at Thief. Was she like the Bats?

Thief noticed him staring and grinned. "See, the Light tried to scare me by lying and saying they killed my parents, but I found out the truth. I was abandoned. No one even knows who my parents are, and I don't go by the name they gave me. So when you are a little kid in the streets with no money, you steal what you need. In the end, I started calling myself Thief 'cause that's what they would yell as I ran away! Hahaha…" She continued laughing after explaining.

Assana rolled her eyes again at her friend. "Any other questions, Dick?"

"Uh, what do you know of the outside world? Have you watched movies? Read books? Eaten snacks like ice cream? Played in a park? What of your families?" The questions poured out of him in a rush.

Thief finally stopped laughing. "Woah dude! We got time no worries. Let's see… Yes to questions 2, 3, 4, and 5. I already said no family, and I know a lot about the outside world. See, I was once apart of this traveling Gypsy Circus that originated in Egypt, so I learned a lot of cool tricks. I kinda stood out, and before I knew it they slapped a collar on me and dragged me around like an animal. Then my master, Ra's al Ghul, taught me how to fight and it was over. No one could tie me up ever again. Your turn Assana."

Assana nodded. "I lived in the normal world for 6 years before being brought here. I lived with my mother, and rarely ever saw my father. So yes, I love to read, I have watched movies and played in parks, and eaten ice cream."

"Oh go on and explain fully, get it out of the way." Thief snapped before anyone else could talk.

"My story is that my mother was killed when I was taken at 6 years old, and I held her as she died trying to protect me. My father was away in Atlanta at the time, so I don't know what he thought when he came back to his wife dead and child gone. I have this" She pulled out a blue owl on a black string hanging around her neck "given to me by my mother. Owls represent wisdom and guidance, and it is made of a special type of turquoise, meant to represent healing, protection, and strength. My mother was an American Indian, by the way." She chuckled sadly at the end, as if to lighten the mood.

Dick felt like crying. It sounded similar to what he went through. But before he could comment, the twins coughed.

"Okay, our turn, before it turns into 'I'm so sorry!' 'That's so sad!' and all that. We egt to share our story and answers. We were born on another planet, but were captured and brought here as bargaining chips. Some "bright person thought we were worth a lot of money. Anyway, we were sold around for a while as slaves before ending up as play things for Lord Klarion. So, very little knowledge at first of human society, but we have learned a lot here. No, no, no, no, and don't know." they interchanged who spoke before finishing together with clear ease of practice.

Assana nodded at them before turning back to Dick. "Crystal over there was the daughter of an actor and a spy, and she had an amazing voice so she followed her father into the spotlight at a young age. A member of the Light saw her and liked her potential, so they kidnapped her and brought her to her mistress. They decided she wasn't what they wanted so they experimented on her and mixed her DNA with two members of the Justice League. Black Canary and Wonder Woman. So far, they haven't found any proof it worked, and she hasn't spoken much or helped at all, so she was labeled a failure and brought here. Mayu?"

Mayu lowered her head and closed her eyes, but said in Dick's mind. "My parents were forced to mate, to create me for their captors amusement. My mother was Martian, my father was Kryptonian. The moment I was born, my father was killed. As soon as they learned they didn't need my mother anymore, they slaughtered her too. I was brought here at the demand of Apprentices and tools. I've escaped exactly once, but had nowhere to go, and no help, so I ended up returning without a choice. I heard rumors of Kryptonians here and grew afraid, that they would shun or kill me for being a mixed freak. So, little, no, no, no, no, and definitely dead."

Dick felt scared. These kids have survived this kind of treatment?

Mayu flicked her ears at Tigerlily, signalling that she was done. Tigerlily, Thief and Assana noticed, so Tigerlily was pressured via glares to talk.

She sighed deeply before speaking in a bored clipped tone. "I am a spellcaster, daughter of a magician. Taught how to communicate with animals, which is why I am here. People thought I was a crazy freak, locked me up. When the Light learned the truth, they gave me to the Brain and Simon, who saw potential for a living weapon. My answers are: Enough, yes, yes, yes, yes, barely remember them. Speaking of, I'm actually the reason they were all forced to make that Oath."

Dick asked "What oath?"

"Your teacher never told you? All members who requested to have an Apprentice were forced to swear that in the event of disobedience or betrayal. Should their apprentice fight back or ignore orders, their teacher is obligated to send them here, where their actions will be monitored and adjusted before either given back or killed."

Dick shivered. "M-master never mentioned this place, o-or brought me h-here when I disappointed him b-before."

"Who's your master?" Thief asked what Assana was too nice to ask.

"His name is S-slade Wilson, or D-deathstroke." Dick whispered, as if he would appear and smack him for calling him by name.

"Makes sense. Deathstroke was always a bit lenient about the rules. I suppose you did something real bad to piss him off then?"

"I-i may have, sorta, kinda, tried to f-fight him…" Dick mumbled embarrassed.

Thief and the Twins laughed, even Assan smiled. Tigerlily looked him in the eye and said "Good job." Mayu looked up and nodded at him. Even Crystal looked up briefly surprised at his bravery. Their approval surprised him, and made him feel… happy. Incredibly happy.

"So, i-if this is like p-prison for naughty Apprentices, then w-what did y-you do to g-get locked up in h-here?" Dick asked curiously.

Assana smiled and said "I practiced my magic when I wasn't supposed to and messed with Captain Black Manta. He was furious, especially since his oath made him bring me here instead of punishing me himself."

Thief laughed. "I messed with my teacher constantly. As soon as the Oath was made Ra's al Ghul dumped me here and told them never to let me out or summon him to get me. I was their problem now were his exact words. We both left each other happy, I never had to see his dumb face again. Anyway, I heard he had a grandson or something for a time and I was his back up plan that failed. So HA! Serves him right."

Dick laughed. These people were interesting!

Mayu lowered her head again but explained without prompting. "I pretended to be my master and turned away his bed partners for weeks. In the end he put two and two together and sent me here."

Dick had no time to process that before Assana interrupted and said "Crystal was sent here because she wouldn't participate in any tests."

Tigerlily opened one eye when he laughed and said "I died the guards hair different colors and brought the police to the base. They were not happy when they nearly were arrested with neon colored hair like candy pieces."

Dick laughed again, harder this time.

As he was laughing, Assana remembered how her fish friend Airavata had told her he seemed curious and wary. She could confirm that.

The Twins were happy to see him laugh, so they explained their 'disobedience'. "We saved the intended target's life and stopped our Lord's fun. He punished us then sent us here. He can't wait to get us back, but that won't be happening anytime soon!"

Dick stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

Assana explained "Well, this is the place where we are supposed to be 'whipped into shape' like a military school for criminals. As long as we disobey enough to show we haven't changed to an obedient slave, but we can't be too disobedient or they punish us harshly. As long as we stay in the middle, they observe and report if our masters care, if not they can't do anything. Best part is, none of the teachers can come here. It's neutral ground, and they agreed not to when they made the Oath. If they hadn't, Miss Queen Bee would've been pissy every day, coming here and seeing our states of health. There would've been a war in the Light. So here we help each other out."

Dick was amazed. He could stay here? Master can't hurt him?

 **No he can't Dickie! Ain't it awesome? So, uh, I hated my work in the last chapter. Thank you again to MarvelDcFanGuest for the spelling correction. If anyone sees any other mistakes anywhere please let me know so I can fix it. Uh, yeah.**

 **Well… uh… I hope this answered most questions about my original characters and their histories. Holy moly over 3,100 words? My goal was 2,000! Yes! Not counting AN and the bit I forgot to put in chapter 4. So, uh, progress!**

 **And Hello to Trapiche for favoriting this story!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review to tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter Six: What?

Chapter 6 : What?

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Yes! Zack and Jack are troublesome twins just like Fred and George. Yep, pranksters. Thank you! I like the name, and plan on having Dick call her Lily, that scene will be funny :D. Really? Cool! I love plays, I just was in a small one a few days ago for my school english final. There are names that easily get mixed, sorry. I'll try to help by… uh… giving more personalities to each? You would be guessing correctly, after all, I said before I can't write a pure sad ending. Btw, uh, gonna need your input toward the end of this chapter. So hold that thought. XD Hal "MEH BABY!" I cracked up! And yeah, I'll get there. Sorry, I thought my quality was decreasing because of stress so I'm slowing down briefly to edit more thoroughly. I'm glad I made another day better! Sorry to hear that. Hate it when something electronic goes wrong, because I have no idea how to fix it so uh, prepare a garbage funeral! Jk, jk. Thank you!**

 **MarvelDcFanGuest: Yes! Dick is now protected from Slade, and most members of the Light. The guards can, but rarely bother. They are just kids in the eyes of the guards. Good idea, I would, but I wonder, does Dickie know that Damien is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul? I'm going to assume so… So yes I will. That would be the sweetest thing, thank you fir the idea! I'm going to use it, because that sounds adorablely sweet like all the candy that gave me cavities. Not scare him, but more like… Update and warn him? They are more or less… comic relief? Or they would be if I was able to write jokes or be any type of funny… Still, I'm going to try! Yeah that was my train of thought. Ah! So, Mayu is a dragon because yes she is Martian which means shapeshifting and since she wants to be scary and intimidating, well, Dragon! I mean, come on. (I love dragons XD) Like, instead of fire, or heat vision, she has heat breath which is like the upgraded version of heat vision from her mouth. She of course can't breathe fire, because Martian. Funny enough, Mayu was my first character that I created for this. Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it! And daydreaming? Really? You made my WEEK with that review! I want them all to be friends, but… In this chapter, you the readers get to decide what happens next. He does have a nightmare, I'm getting to that! Good point, I'll include food now. Any preferences on types of food? I'm open to suggestions. Uh, like before in the Apprentice, only a few get to see his scars, and by a few I mean… Boys only. Thank you! I'm trying to!**

 **Hello to nirek for following!**

 **So, Info on Characters and their Names!**

 **Tigerlily-A beautiful red and black flower.**

 **Thief-She does have a real name that she never uses, and the surprising reveal will well, surprise you? I hope?**

 **Assana-Appartently means Waterfall in Irish. As I am not living in Ireland, I can not confirm. Speaking of Ireland, has anyone else noticed that 'Ireland' can be broken up into two words, Ire and Land? Ire means anger, hatred, etc. So does Ireland literally mean Land of the Angry? Did they get this name because they were known for being angry drunks?**

 **Mayu-Japanese, means "Real, genuine", "Full", "gentleness, lithe, superior", or "evening". Thought that was really cool.**

 **Crystal-Crystals are associated with light, revealing, illusions, clear, transparent, and magic. They are either super strong or super frail. Seemed appropriate for her character, because in the right situations she will need to be both.**

 **Airavata-Child of Water in Indian.**

 **Jack and Zach-They rhymed.**

 **YES! Robindanewsie posted the first chapter of the Apprentice's official sequel, the Renegade! I think I read it like 10 times. Can't wait to read more, Robindanewsie!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

"Say Dick, care to tell us your story? It's okay if you are not ready, just let us know." Assana cautiously asked. Predictably, Dick tensed up at the request, his training wanting to grant the request but him not really wanting to talk about it.

"Really, it's okay if you don't want to. We understand." Thief chimed in, just for the heck of it.

Dick felt uncertain, as he was given another choice. He shook his head, no he did not want to share. He could still feel the burn throbbing under his suit.

"How about instead we explain everything that goes around here? Words, and… Actions." Thief smiled, planning. Everyone but Dick could see it. Mayu huffed and rolled back into a ball, but not before Dick caught sight of a bell around her neck like a collar tag.

"I nominate anyone but Thief to explain." Zach proclaimed.

Jack, Tigerlily and Assana nodded as Thief complained that they were all ganging up on her. Crystal watched Dick briefly, until she looked away when Dick turned to look at her.

"Okay, how about one of you go?" Assana asked, getting comfortable on top of her sheets.

"Alright, so to explain, this island was once a training camp for American soldiers who refused to fight. It's roughly the size of two football fields placed next to each other. There are various places to train, and they are built with multiple scenarios in mind. Bare in mind, this camp is guarded twenty four seven, but only around the perimeter. The doctors and a handful of guards make their rounds every couple of hours, but other than that we are left on our own. Dumb planning, am I right?" Zach, Dick thinks said.

Dick nodded to show he understands, even though there was questions eating at him…

"See, there were once tons of us. Well, not exactly. Okay, back up. The Light originally trained soldiers here. Some as actual soldiers, others as canon fodder. In the end, they were forced to divide because of the split in power and board of villains, yada yada yada. So now, they train living weapons like us. We are supposed to be special, but..." Jack trailed off.

"Then politics got involved, power hungry people stepped in, and order had to be made. So weapons like us were divided to keep the power equal. Then Ms. Thief did her thing and they set this place up. Tada! History." Zach finished with exaggerated flourish.

Just in time for Dick's belly to rumble and demand food. Everyone turned toward Dick, who blushed and looked down, embarrassed. The twins laughed, Assana smiled and Thief looked thoughtful. She reached under her bed and pulled out a backpack. In the backpack was some snacks and juice.

"Here kid. Catch!" Thief called.

Dick looked up in time to see the bag flying into his cage through the bars. He picked it up and looked inside. He was relieved to see food and water and juice.

"T-thank you Ma'am." He sighed gratefully.

"The name's Thief not Ma'am! I ain't that old yet!" Thief started to shout. Dick stiffened at the shouting and began to crumble in on himself, whatever it took to end the shouting because after shouting or during shouting he would be beaten.

Assana was the only who saw and she glared at Thief to shut up.

Thief didn't look at either one of them, she was too busy looking down the hallway, where the door was opening. Not good.

"Quick! Everyone up! The guards are coming!"

Mayu's head rose slowly, like she wanted to do nothing more than bite someone's head off. The twins grabbed each other and helped each other up. Crystal moved the fastest, standing up like someone lit a fire under her and she ran to the corner of her cage, cowering. Tigerlily looked over briefly, but didn't budge. Assana rose, but was more concerned with Dick. Dick stood up almost as fast as Crystal, but wasn't sure what to do or what came next.

The door opened, revealing about ten or so guards who stood attentive, following down the hall was a shaking little girl who tripped over herself following. It wasn't hard to see why. She was chained from the neck down in a criss cross pattern like a sewing pattern. They dragged the girl in and came to a stop in front of Dick's cage. Dick wanted to cower like Crystal, but some how he stood his ground. The guards opened his cage door and pushed the girl inside.

A stranger, an opportunity for a friend! Dick felt like he should do something.

"Hello there. My name is Richard, but I go by Dick. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at him, shivering. "B-barbra."

 **Okay time to back up, before I start that, here is this:**

 **Thief's Point of View!**

Thief has seen that kind of face before. That's the face of someone scared, alone, lying to themselves about what they can and can't do. That they have no help, and yet still hope. Both kids have it.

And those eyes! Thief has seen every color of eye imaginable, or so she thought. The mix of every blue in his eyes were enchanting, like the sea and sky and very color of blue in between came to rest in his eyes.

Thief smiled. She knew she had a weakness for blue eyes, though she would never admit it.

As one of the twins, Jack no doubt, talked animatedly with the little kid, Thief took a moment to truly read this newbie.

See, she had heard rumors about Slade aka Deathstroke, but never met him personally. All of her sources would say "back off", "run away like now", or "hide". Not exactly helpful in this scenario. Besides, not her style. Judging by the healing shiner the boy had right now, she made an estimated guess that he was beaten, badly.

His habits: biting his lip, looking down, eyes flickering up with hope, quiet voice, wringing his hands together. Nervous, scared, anxious? Clearly years of something happened to him. Physical abuse, obvious. Mental? Probably. Need more data. Emotional? Same. Hmm… if he does have either or both, perhaps his inquiring him about his family and past.

She was interrupted from her musings when his stomach growled. She smiled, of course he was hungry.

 **So Questions:**

 **How long do you want this to be? I can go for about 10 more chapters, don't hold me to that just yet though. Or I could end it in three. Or somewhere in between. Be warned, it can be very boring if you pick the wrong one. The longer the more interesting, the shorter the more abrupt ending. So, please review to tell me your thoughts.**

 **Which of my Ocs do you like so far the most? I'm curious :)**

 **Which of my OCs do you think should die? Oh yeah, warning, one of my characters is going to die. Yeah. That's something I should've said. It won't be graphic or anything! I hope ;-; I mean, unless you don't want any of them dead, then I won't.**

 **In the next chapter, we get to have some fun! Any song requests? Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Just a Dream?

Chapter 7: Just a Dream?

 **ALMOST FORGOT ROBINDANEWSIE! I am working on a picture, but I am not very good so, please don't be disappointed when you see it. I'll say when it is up. Most likely post it before or after my next chapter, haven't decided where though. I've been in school, just got out of my last day! YES SUMMER! Still have work to do though. Sigh.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Thank you! I'm so happy! I'm glad you like it! And since I just got out of school, I hope to update more often and better edited chapters. It sounds like I asked you the right question XD. I love American Authors! And PJ/HoO, so thank you! If I do use it, I may take awhile to get around to it. Aw, okay, I can wait. I understand. Nice! Hope you have fun. It is Barbra Gordon...**

 **Nirek: Okay, thank you! I like her alot, she is interesting because although all my characters have secrets yet to be revealed, with her secret, it will be heartbreaking and at the same time hopeful. I can't wait to write that chapter. I will! Mayu does have to be defined more. Thank you so much! :D**

 **Thief's point of view.**

When Dick's stomach had growled, Thief started wondering what to give him and how to sneak food here when she saw him falling asleep. She decided to let him and deal with food when he woke up. Big mistake.

As he slumped over, the twins talked together in hushed tones, Tigerlily had a silent conversation with Mayu, and Crystal reached for Assana.

Thief just watched Dick, and saw how young he was I mean, Crystal is younger it seems, but he was just a boy.

Assana was speaking to Crystal in Atlantian, and Tigerlily evidently had finished her argument with Mayu when it started.

 **Dick's point of view.**

"B-barbra."

"Barbra?" Dick echoed. Why did that name sound familiar?

Hold on, didn't someone mentions before…?

"Barbra Gordon? Artemis' friend?"

"Yes…"

Knew it! Okay, so wait, why was she here? Dick felt bad for staring at her, so he turned around to give her a moment, ignoring the fact that she was tied up. Strangely, everyone else was silent.

"So you do remember…"

Huh? Dick could hardly hear her.

"Do you remember me?"

Dick stopped breathing. That voice, it couldn't be… Wally?!

"How about me?" Kaldur?!

Dick turned around, but the girl in chains was gone. In fact, everyone was. All the cages were empty. As he watched, the walls of his cage peeled away, leaving him on a grassy hill top. Over to his right, were those, graves?!

"Do you remember us Dickie?" Megan?

Dick felt his whole body shudder. It couldn't be. No. Not possible.

"Do you still love us Son?" Hal!

"Did you even care about us?" Roy!

The voices were coming from their graves. Even as he watched, ghosts of this "past" came and died in front of him.

BANG! Wally kneeled over, bleeding.

SLAM! Kaldur fell backwards, eyes blank.

FWOOSH! Megan went up in flames, screaming.

BASH! Roy stared up at him, not breathing.

Even as he watched himself shoot his father, he could hear the screaming, and crying. He didn't notice himself screaming.

Dick woke up sweating. Because he felt his throat hurting, he thinks he was screaming.

Judging by the looks everyone was giving him, the answer was yes, yes he was.

The twins were covering each other's ears, crying. Assana was shouting at them, but he couldn't hear her. Thief was looking at him with empathy, like she understood. Crystal looked at him with more… pity? Mayu looked ready to bite someone's head off, standing fully, snarling, showing Dick just how big she really was.

What surprised Dick the most was when Tigerlily reached for him through the cage bars. Not threatening or demanding. Offering. And Dick when took her hand, she rubbed circles on the palm of his hand soothingly, bringing him back into focus. Slowly, he could hear sound again, and tears stopped falling. It slowed to a sniffle.

Tigerlily waited until his breathing evened, and she began to sing.

 _"Close your eyes..._

 _I know what you see_

 _The darkness is high..._

 _And you're in ten feet deep_

 _But we've survived..._

 _More terrible monsters than sleep_

 _And you know I will be here…_

 _To tell you to breathe..._

 _Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little brother)_

 _La ragione per cui vivo (the reason I live)_

 _Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)_

 _Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)_

 _Stumbling lost…_

 _The last choice of all that you meet…_

 _It's the cost…_

 _Of ruling those 'neath your feet…_

 _Paths you've crossed…_

 _And trust you're trying to keep…_

 _You're exhausted…_

 _Listening for a voice that can't speak…_

 _(ma nico, mio caro)_

 _Tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little brother)_

 _La ragione ho vissuto (the reason I live)_

 _Non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)_

 _Io veglierò su di te (I'm watching over you)_

 _So you run…_

 _Through shadows you roam…_

 _Seems undone…_

 _By love you thought you could own…_

 _But he's just one…_

 _Of many that you might call home…_

 _And maybe someday…_

 _The bitter will fade from your bones_

 _Fade from your bones_

 _Eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)_

 _Ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)_

 _Ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)_

 _che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)"_

As she sang, Dick relaxed and began to nod off again. Everyone relaxed as they watched him fall back asleep, now resting easily.

 **Thief's Point of View!**

It had come to quite a shock when he fell asleep as he started thrashing and screaming. At least, to most. They knew he was like them, but they didn't get the depth of his pain. Assana, the twins, even Mayu tried to wake him up.

Everyone reacted, and no amount of screaming could wake him up. Thief knew that they shouldn't do anything until he woke up completely.

He might attack any of them, as long as he was still asleep and can't recognize any of them. Or perhaps even when he's asleep he could defend himself. After all, muscle memory is something he probably had built up by now. Most likely.

Luckily, it seems Tigerlily knew what to do. She had an amazing voice, and Thief should know, as a music lover and singer herself.

When Dick awoke, he needed a moment to remember where he was. Then, he was surprised to see Tigerlily reaching through the bars to hold his hand. She had fallen asleep in a clearly uncomfortable position.

Dick shifted, and felt two sets of eyes on him. He looked around, to see only the Twins were awake.

"How ya doing?"

"You okay?"

The twins asked at the same time. Dick tried to figure out which said what but gave up. The twins shared looks and one stepped up while one sat down.

"I'm Jack." The one sitting said.

"I'm Zach." The standing one said.

"Oh. Okay." Dick didn't know what to say.

"So, soon we will be called for dinner followed by showers. We boys stick together while the girls go off to somewhere else. Same thing, though." Jack awkwardly said as Zach rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, so, about clothes, they won't have any in your size, so you can borrow some of ours if you want." Zach offered, mostly to try to end the awkwardness.

Dick blinked and looked down at what he was wearing. In the dark, the orange looked like blood and the black seemed to blend in with the rest of the shadows.

Yeah. Time for new clothes.

"Right! While you have fun doing the whole warm socializing thing, I'mma go get some stuff for ya. Any requests kiddo?"

Dick jumped, not expecting Thief to have woken up so fast.

Thief's Point of View!

Poor kid looked confused at her, like he didn't comprehend.

"But…"

He trailed off, voice so small, she almost hadn't heard.

"Hmm?"

Thief hoped she could convince him to speak louder.

"But… where a-are you going? Won't you g-get into trouble?"

Thief wanted to laugh, but couldn't in the face of his serious expression. She felt a little better, the louder he talked the more his stutter went away.

"First lesson about me kid: I break all the rules. Second: they can't catch me even if they wanted to! Third: I don't care what they think. They don't matter to me. You however do. So let's hear it! What kind of food? Clothes? Bed sheets? Toys? Movies? Music? Something kid come on." Thief started to look impatient as Dick continued to stare.

She snapped twice before he came to, and blushed madly for being so hare brained.

"I-i… like r-ravioli and brownies a-and ice c-cream that tastes like Uncle C-clarke and… Soft clothes l-like m-my bed… I like r-red white and b-blue like Captian American's s-shield. I like m-music."

Thief smiled. Finally! Something about him. Mentally making a note to ask who Uncle Clarke is later, she got up and waved to her fellow "prisoners". She after all, had plans to accomplish. She chose to ignore the return of that damn stutter.

"Time to have some fun. Can I get some music back up? No? Fine. I'll go solo."

Jack and Zach looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait wait wait! We want to help!"

Thief grinned. "Perfect! Now, how about… I feel better when I'm dancing?"

The twins turned together and laughed maniacally while Dick looked confused again. Assana smiled and stood as well.

"Watch and learn little one." Assana winked at Dick. Crystal however raised her head and looked… excited. Like something fun was going to happen. Dick was now captured in her beautiful green eyes. Like a forest's ocean of leaves.

Tigerlily looked uninterested as always and turned over to sleep. Dick distinctly stared at her for a moment, could he have heard her singing and remember? Or was he simply curious? Day dreaming again? Thief didn't know him well enough to guess.

However, before Thief could begin her fun, she heard that little voice speak. "S-so, you are from Gotham? Like Batman and Nightwing and Red X and Red Robin and-"

"Alright alright! I get it! Yes, I am from Gotham like the Bat Boys." Thief grinned, unable to hide her pride. She may have joined a Egyptian Traveling Circus at the age of 5, but she could remember the church she was raised before that. It was in Gotham, and while the people there were never nice to her, she felt safe among the streets.

She snapped herself off that thought path before she remembered something too bad. No need to go down memory lane. She has enough nightmares without more, thank you very much.

"Uh, so who's your… Master?" Dick said, flinching as he said the last word.

"Master? Pshh, I ain't got no master! I got dumped here, remember? Any way, his name was Ra's al Ghul." Thief said in an attitude filled voice, like she was… never mind. Use your imagination.

Dick hesitated, then said in a small voice "I-i know Ra's al Ghul's grandson…"

Thief looked at him, he began to twitch with how quiet she was. Then she burst out a quick laugh that scared him.

"Wow you looked scared! Relax, I don't bite. I honestly wish I could say I don't care, but that's not true. I just hope the grandson is nothing like the grandfather."

Whew. That took so much work, I've had like no sleep trying to write three stories at once on top of my life. I hate this. I'll figure a way to balance everything, eventually.

 **Song used: "Soldatino" (Nico's Lullaby) By Paola Bennet. Thank you to Robindanewie for the suggestion, it was my favorite at that time, and I plan to use more of the awesome suggestions! :)**

 **Ps. I am still taking song and song artist suggestions.**

 **I think you can see where I was so tired and kind of gave up.**

 **If you want to see more, please follow or favorite or both.**

 **Please review! Please? It means so much to me...**


	8. Chapter Eight: Thoughts

Chapter 8: Thoughts

 **So, I'm a little hesitant to post the next chapter, because it is going to be my take on how Justice League and Young Justice are reacting to Dick's continued "absence". Any ideas? Preferences? Phrases? After that, I will continue with Thief's definition of "Fun". Yeah, I think I need one more song. So if you have an idea, please tell me. Artist or Song name.**

 **Until I feel comfortable with all that, here are some thoughts of my Original Characters so you can get more of their personalities. Please tell me what you think!**

Thank you to CupcakeCat242 for following!

Mayu

When I came to this planet, in chains, I expected the worse. The reality was surprisingly tame compared to what I expected. The time goes slowly, and I don't have much. Books, some DVDS. I don't touch them, they are tools of man to brainwash their children. They seem to think of me as a child, even though I am older than even they are. I could break out anytime I want, but what is the point? I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to for help. So I became the most frightening thing the closest human could think of (a Dragon) and returned to my imprisonment. The surprise and fear on their faces was so worth the energy it took to maintain this form. So yes, I appear to sleep a lot, but in actuality I am focusing on my physical form.

When I was brought to this prison, with an annoying constantly talking human, I wished I could bite her to shut her up. Or open my mouth to blast her with heat. But if I do, I may get actually restricted. And that would be unfortunate. Eventually, she grew on me, but I would die before saying so out loud. Then all of these creatures came in. I don't know what an Atlantian is, but I'd rather not ask.

Tigerlily

I don't even belong here. This is some joke. Some mistake. I should be at home, feeding my brother, helping Mom get ready for her day, and give Dad the mail. Like I always do. I only wish this was some kind of bad dream. One day I'll wake up and be back home, where screaming and crying happened every hour. I will be resting at home with my cats, writing poems and cursing the politics of third worlds. Or not. This is way more interesting. Now I'm confused.

Dick? Who is this kid? Why did he scream and thrash like that? He is just 8 for crying out loud! He should be like my brother, playing video games, eating ice cream, admiring heroes. Not fighting inner demons.

Thief

I know I am unwanted. My parents proved that when I was left on church steps. I can remember when I didn't talk for months, practicing in secret so I could surprise people in an attempt for attention. Eventually, I joined the Circus, where I learned that as long as you are happy and carefree people will like you. You know how curious you can be of who your parents are? Especially when they abandoned you? Yeah, I found them. Both successful, both carefree. Both ignoring me. But hey, at least I can smile despite how I feel, right?

Poor Kid, Richard or Dick. I think I'll call him Kiddo. He doesn't deserve so much responsibility, so young. It's always so soon. It always happens to those who least deserve it. The innocent pay while the guilty play.

Zach

I hide my secrets, and Jack helps me do it. But I don't want to anymore. I've lied for long enough. I had to hide on our home, now I want to be home here and not lie every day. I want to be myself, at least a little.

Dick is like me, but he doesn't have a twin brother to protect him. Does he still have a family somewhere? He mentioned an uncle...

Jack

I will protect Zach, I don't care what I have to do. I will protect my little brother, or my name isn't Jack Akkadian, brother to Zachary Akkadian.

Dick reminds me of Zach, in the way he doesn't speak, the way he hides. Wish I knew how to help him, but he needs to reach out so we can catch him and support him.

Crystal

I miss my mom and dad. I miss my dog. I miss my home. I miss my school. I want to go home. I wish I could sing, but I'm afraid of killing someone. I wish I could hug Rickard, he looks like he needs a nonthreatening hug, but I'm afraid of crushing his body like a twig. I'm scared. Assana is my momma now. Maybe she can help me, if only I could talk.

Assana

On stormy days, I remember my father, just barely. He was a big man, he loved me, I am pretty sure. Not certain, only fairly certain. But my mother I remember every day. I may look like my father, but I act and speak exactly like my mother. At least, most of the time. I try. I try so hard to be my mother, that I have no idea who I am. But that doesn't matter right now, Dick, Crystal, everyone, they need a mother. And I am the one to step up and carry that burden. I can't be the big sister like Thief, I can't be the cousin like Tigerlily, I can't be hopeful like Crystal. I am just me.

 **So with the twins and Thief, there will be a surprise, I hope, in the future. Unless you are psychic. Or a Martian. Are you?**

 **I am going to sound like a broken record, but here I repeat. Please follow or favorite if you like and want to see more. Please review to ask questions, support or encourage me!** I appreciate it so much!


	9. Chapter 9 : Wrong Worries

Chapter 9: Wrong worries.

 **I am so, so sorry for the delay.**

 **I am not awesome. I can't even juggle everything I have on my plate, yet more keeps being added to it.**

 **My little kitten Annabeth Hazel Blackpaw (aka Snickers) has a health problem and the vets can't figure out what exactly is wrong. They guessed it might be an allergic reaction to a bug bite, or she ate a bug and she was allergic to it. Could've been a spider or a mosquito or a flea. We don't know. She's all swollen and I'm scared that I'm going to lose her. I learned something that doesn't help me but may help you : Cat's don't show pain. They show fear, happiness, and anger, etc, but not pain. They don't flinch because it hurt, because they can't shot it did. They flinched because they were scared or taken back. Just a random fact for you.**

 **Reviews :**

 **Robindanewsie : Glad you are back, and thank you again for uploading a chapter of 'The Renegade'. Sorry to hear about your Grandma, hope she feels better soon. Babs is not there, nor was she ever there. She was just a part of the nightmare. She was the first character that came to mind when I tried to think of a character that Dickie could know or know by relations, so it wouldn't be obvious at first that he was dreaming. Then his family followed...**

 **Thank you! I love them to pieces. Yeah well, here ya go? Lol. Yeah family! I can't wait to reference more movies. Ohana means Family, family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten. ;-) Oh thank you! I'm so happy that you love it! I am not awesome, I don't know why on heaven's green earth you might think that. Thank you for the ideas, I was stuck and busy, so I will use them now. I really hope you don't mind. I may not use them all, or edit them, but well, since you are reading this, you can see for yourself what I did XD Thank you, I've had a really tiring week. I needed that. Just, thank you so much.**

 **Thank you for telling me, I am baptised as Russian Orthodox but I went to a Christian church for more than 6 years of my childhood so a little torn as far as religion goes, lol. I consider myself open at least.**

 **Oh, damn. I can only imagine how scary that must have been for you. I come from somewhere very loud, where I can hear shots fired and wonder if it is a gun or fireworks. Not good. Any way, lol! Did you tease him? Please say yes. I'm kidding. Still, nice to know he cares for you, am I right? Yeah cooking is fun!**

 **I am not a good artist, I struggle to draw people. Cartoons are a little easier, but they are mostly shapes or free form by me. I can relate to your rule, which is why I can trash talk myself. It's weird motivation and discouragement at the same time.**

 **Thank you for letting me know about Dick knowing sign language, that will be so useful! Thank you for the song recommendations, I love hearing about songs. No Mayu doesn't have very strong psychic abilities. She can, but it is difficult for her. Her strongest ability is shapeshifting, and she uses it a lot. I do hope they open up in an natural way, that's my biggest concern. I'm scared that I will screw up and rush it or drag it out. Promise me you will warn me of that? Please?**

 **I am! I'm sorry! My internet is so choppy I have to wait… I am so sorry! Don't let being called fat get to you. I am called fat and so much worse on a daily basis, but I ignore it. Then again, I'm messed up in the head, so I'm probably not the best example. But when I was called fat, I replied by turning on them "I am fat! But stop being rude, don't call it fat, call it AWESOMENESS or blubber!" And they ran. So yeah, I'm weird. Wait where was I going with this? Oh, and my mom said she's fat with a phat. I found that hallarious. Hope you feel better. :) Your welcome, but I was inspired by you, so I'm the one who should thank you :) Willy Wonka? Oooh, everytime I hear that I think "CHOCOLATE!" Anyway, what's wrong with being a beginner? It means you have room to grow. And I know I am a beginner, so I suppose I can't understand how to take offense from that. Don't pay them any mind, they ain't worth your time. :) It would be so cute… Thanks for the idea ;)**

 **I hope you feel happy again, please know that it may seem sad and dark now, but it can be lighter.**

 **So I have had a very tiring week, and I am going through some tough stuff right now, so I am so sorry for the sh*tty excuse for a chapter. The emotions in this chapter seemed perfect but incredibly difficult to sanely write.**

 **Thank you to dIskly for following.**

The sky was dark, it was 3:00am.

Over the dark streets of Gotham, a certain Green Lantern member flew, towards our favorite Gotham guardian.

Hal flew, hardly paying attention to where he was going. Note: Not a good idea for drivers. Example: He banged his head on a street sign.

Swearing, he flew up higher and paid more attention to where he was going. In the end, he had to land. He changed into civilian clothing and walked the rest of the way.

His head was as far away from his body as possible, swimming with the useless information he gathered.

As he entered the Bat Cave, he felt a wave of light-headed-ness come over him. He took a moment to sway in place, before leaning against the wall and waiting for it to pass. His instinct was to shake his head, but common sense says that is a Bad Idea of Great Potential.

So he entered the cave, struggling to keep his thoughts in order.

Bruce was in front of his giant excuse for a computer. Why waste all that energy? Anyway, that's besides the point.

Hal didn't see any of the Bat Boys, but he didn't doubt that they were busy with something.

Hal approached Bruce, and like the Bat in Batman, Bruce knew he was there. Naturally. "Have you found anything?" Was the only greeting he got.

"Conflicting information, all of it word of mouth. My money says it is bull. But hey, that is for you to decide." Hal mumbled the last bit, thinking of one of Batman's many titles, The Ace Detective.

Hal sighed and said "Three said he was somewhere in Asia, Five said Japan, Four said China. Eight said Hawaii, and every one of them agrees, he is somewhere near water. That's it."

Bruce nodded, taking notes on his computer as Hal spoke. He waited until Hal was done before saying. "This confirms some possible leads from before, that Slade took him on a boat."

Hal didn't bother to reply, too busy fighting tears. He was exhausted, hadn't slept in days, and hasn't eaten in awhile either. He was working his Hero life overtime, trying to find his future son. His wife was worried about him, but he brushed it off, saying she should be more worried about the boy in danger not him.

Batman picked up on his tired companion, and silently offered him some snacks prepared by Alfred. Hal smiled as thanks and took some. They were raisin cookies with almond finish. Mhmm, good.

Hal knows that Batman/Bruce has been working just as much as he has, only he has an Alfred to tell him enough is enough. Batman has called in favors from police specialists all over the world, trying to find solid dependable leads. Whispers and lies wouldn't be of any help, so Batman had to search the sources credibility.

Hal Jordan feels stuck, useless. He can't find anything to do but call people up, ask around and hope and pray that someone finds his son. Adoption papers are filled out and ready to submit. Nothing to do but be a carrier pigeon until something happens. And it was eating him up inside.

"Go home Jordan, you're slowing me down." Bruce interrupts Hal's thoughts.

"I want to help my son! I need to find him!" Hal Jordan protests like a madman.

"You can help him by giving me some space to work in peace!" Bruce snaps and returns to work.

The most frustrating part for Hal was he had no response to justify him being here. So he left like a dog with its tail between its legs.

#############################

Flash runs around the world trying to find hints of Richard's whereabouts. He is literally running in circles around the world. I wish I could say he looked like a chicken without its head, but it was next to impossible to see him, so I wouldn't know. I can confirm he was seen eating crepes in France one minute and tripping over rugs in India the next. It would've been quite funny, if it weren't for the reason he was a blur going everywhere. Maybe when this is all over this memory can be funny and laughed at, told a million times only to change as time went on, exaggerated a lot eventually. Flash certainly hopes so.

Billy is antsy and scared, having nightmares of what could be happening to Dick. He prays that Dick will be found, and he hopes it will be soon. He tries to think of something he could give as a gift when he comes back, but in the end he starts to collect money for the gift he can buy later, after he sees his little buddy.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were working as a team, which was strange. While one was responsible for Young Justice team's safety, the other worked to find Dick with whatever they could find. So a little blackmail and mind reading was on the table. Plus, there was always physical harm from Wonder Woman or Superman too.

The point is, the Justice League is searching all over the world for their youngest family member.

Meanwhile, the Young Justice team is pulling out all the stops to find their little brother.

"He's my Bucky! I'm a horrible, horrible excuse for a Steve!" Wally yelled in his head constantly, non stop beating himself up like he could carry all the blame and it might save his little brother.

"It was ALL MY FAULT!" Roy screamed. He was pacing with his cast in the bedroom they locked him in with stern orders to heal. Being trapped did not help his mental and emotional state, no matter what it did for his physical state.

"Come on Roy…" Artemis tried to say, but didn't have much energy since she was worried sick too.

"No Arty you don't get it! I was RIGHT THERE! I should've stopped Slade! I should've saved my perfect, innocent little brother! I could've saved him! I should've saved him!" Roy rages.

Roy goes on a mad hunt, searching for memories he could use as proof that his little brother needs him, but he wouldn't share all the nightmares that came from the bad memories. Those scars… The flinching… The screams...

Arty is too busy as she feels guilty for treating him the way she did. "How could I do that? Why did I do that? Over some pity jealousy? How can I make it up to him? And it was my family who betrayed him too… STUPID DAD! How could he work with Slade? And don't get me started on Jade! How could she do that?! Why did she do that?! So much for family loyalty, although it wasn't me under attack, they still could've told me..." Her arguement just circled around in her head.

Kaldur sitting in Dick's room, running his fingers over his books, sitting down to hold Guggy and cry for Dick. He covered his shelf with blankets so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Connor sits by his bike, thinks back on his memories with dick, and starts breaking stuff to relieve stress. Doctor set, bandages, etc. By the time he is done, his hands are all red and agitated. He had no words for his frustration and anger, anger at the monster who scared the little boy.

Megan walked into Dick's room, finding Kaldur next to an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. She feels grief and horrible sadness, remembering the glimpses of his memories that she saw. She starts to cry, and Kaldur comforts her. After a while she begins to smile, remembering all the good memories she has of the little boy who was hungry for love and attention. That the people around her were happy to give. And no longer had a chance too. So she cried and cried and cried.

BATBOYS

Jason listening to a playlist of angry rock songs and going through his training not paying attention. Until he finally records a song on his camcorder, 'Your Hero'. Guess who inspired him?

Tim going to Bruce, asking to be pulled from school until Dick is found. By promising to help, Tim gets the excuse. Then Tim dedicates himself to the search, one more person wasting no time.

Damien created a splattered art piece and dark sketches before feeling caged and storming to find Roy. He finds Roy and yells at him "How Dare You! How dare you Harper! You had a privilege, trust… EVERYTHING and you let us all down! You lost him!" Roy couldn't shout back loud enough. "Don't you think I know that?!" Damien charges at him, only to be flipped over by Terry, who yells "We are just as guilty, Damien! We promised to protect him from Slade, and we failed. Don't you dare start to become the one person our little brother fears the most."

Alfred hiding in the library, close to tears as he pretends to clean. He is worried for the little boy, he could still see him hungry for more snacks. If only he were here, so Alfred could continue to give him some.

 **I hope you are happy with this, for whatever reason. I am too tired to continue, and I cried as I wrote part of this. My imagination gave me nightmares, twice. I am not sure how sane I am right now. Please review. Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sing Along!

 **AN: Sorry, this chapter will be a little different, had to in order to make sense of the timeline. So no one wants character death? Okay, that changes things, so uh, yeah. I had planed to write it even longer but… then I read Robindanewsie's chapter on As IT Could Have Been! I had to update.**

Wow I actually made it to 10 chapters!

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: I should really thank you. Thank you reviewing every single chapter and sticking to this story, even though it is technically a rip off of yours. Thank you. OMG Fan girling XD Thank you, she is on a slow recovery, and complains every day. Lazy cat XD I'm sorry to hear about your cat. Glad you have a dog though!**

 **OMFG I LOVED Robindanewsie's short one shot of this on As IT Could Have Been please go check it out if you haven't already! Loved it!**

Dick woke to the sound of singing. Except he didn't fully wake up, so he turned over to listen and watch as his body and mind reunited.

 _I can finally see_

 _That you're right there beside me_

 _I am not my own_

 _For I have been remade new_

 _Please don't let me go_

 _I desperately need you_

Dick felt his stomach was decently full, and he smelled like soap. Now he remembers. Last night…

The boys went down one hallway while the girls went down another, separated by the guards acting like signs. The guards scared him more in reality than the ones from his nightmare. They were dressed like soldiers with a fear of germs, plastic and stretchy.

Dick was scared that they were going to beat him. He curled into a ball to protect his skin and closed his eyes. When the yelling started, he clung to himself tighter. It took a few moments of continued yelling for him to open his eyes and peak. Then they widened in surprise.

The twins were shouting at the guards, yelling for them to leave Dick alone. Thief was on the ceiling, swinging down to hit them over the head if they came to close. Assana was holding Crystal as she was shaking, but Assana and Crystal were watching him, ready to come to him if he needed it. Tigerlily was calling the guards a whole variety of names, most would get her mouth washed out by a church nun. Mayu was snapping at them and roaring, showing her long fangs for once.

It was… scary but sweet, because they were doing it to defend him. He watched Thief laugh as she stole the guards helmets and swung away.

Eventually, the guards had to call it quits and walk away to lick their wounded pride. They had to stand in place and watch as the "prisoners" walked to the showers. Dick and the twins went to the left, the girls went to the right. Dick almost didn't see Crystal wave good bye to him at the last moment.

Dick, Zach and Jack walked down hallways and a couple sets of stairs to the showers. They were large and spacious, but Zach and Jack immediately turned on the guards once there. Dick didn't see them glare at the guards or shoo them away.

Dick did however see them begin to strip after the guards left.

At first he was confused. Why not separate? Privacy? Then he realized, duh, they were brothers. Identical brothers. Duh.

"Well, as long as secrets are coming out, let me come clean… It was I who ate the cookie from the cookie jar."

"This is serious Jack!"

"I know! I am trying to prevent the sickness known as seriousness! It's no good!"

Dick had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from snickering at the twins as they chased each other around the showers. They looked ridiculous, yet so comfortable around each other. Dick wished he could be like that for a moment. With someone who could understand him completely, who was like him and had common interests with him. Dick hopes he could find someone like that.

"Hey Dick?" Dick looked up to see one of the twins standing above him. "Come on, let's wash off okay?"

"S-sure." Dick stuttered, embarrassed.

Zach, at least Dick thinks it was Zach, smiled and offered him some soap from the opposite wall.

Jack had started singing as loud as he possibly could.

" _I had a dream so big and loud_

 _I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

 _I stretch my hands out to the sky_

 _We danced with monsters through the night_

 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh,_

 _I'm never gonna look back_

 _Woah, never gonna give it up_

 _No, please don't wake me now!_ "

"Come on Zach join me!"

Dick was laughing, feeling happy just listening to the song and at Jack's ridiculous 'dance' moves.

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Zach joined in and they both shouted as loud as humanly possible.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door.

"Hey you in there! Keep it down!" A guard was yelling at them. Dick felt shivers of fear ripple down his spine. After shouting came beating, and these were scary guards that would beat disobedience right...?

Jack scared Dick even more by shouting back. "YOU MAY TAKE OUR FREEDOM BUT YOU CAN NEVER CAGE OUR SPIRITS!"

Zach cheered his brother on as he continued to sing random happy songs.

" _In the jungle that we roam_

 _To search and find and to explore_

 _All we all we all know_

 _All we all we don't know_

 _Pushing back remove the leaves_

 _To find something bigger than me_

 _All we all we all know_

 _All we all we don't know_

 _So far so good_

 _So don't turn back_

 _So far so good_

 _It's been hard_

 _Trying to find the best of it_

 _I'm always hung up on the risk_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _Hard_

 _When all that's left is rearranged_

 _And everything is in the way_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _If I think too hard and never leave_

 _I'll watch the world turn without me_

 _All we all we all know_

 _All we all we don't know_

 _To hide from lions and the wolves_

 _Would never break the fears we hold_

 _All we all we all know_

 _All we all we don't know_

 _So far so good_

 _So don't turn back_

 _So far so good_

 _It's been hard_

 _Trying to find the best of it_

 _I'm always hung up on the risk_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _Hard_

 _When all that's left is rearranged_

 _And everything is in the way_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _Don't over think about it_

 _So far so good_

 _So don't turn back_

 _So far so good_!"

Dick, care to challenge the system and join us? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Dick tensed. A choice, again? Since when did his opinion matter? In the end, he considered it, and shook his head.

Zach smiled and nodded, to show he understood and didn't push him. Instead he walked over to his twin and looked at Dick. "Any song requests from the peanut gallery?"

Dick couldn't suppress a giggle. "Uh-h, how about, L-love by American Authors?"

Zach smiled as he shared a grin with his twin. 'Oh yeah, that one can do.' Was written on their faces.

This time, Zach started.

" _Remember when we were lost at sea?_

 _We would look at the bright night sky_

 _Thinking of, what we could be_

 _What we could be_

 _How to spend our lives_

 _Remember when we had nothing left?_

 _We were strung out in the cold_

 _Holding on, trying to save our breath_

 _Trying to save our breath_

 _We would not let go_

 _(Whoa)_

 _Through the good, through the bad and ugly_

 _(Whoa)_

 _We'll conquer anything_

 _'Cause one day we're gonna come back_

 _And laugh at it all_

 _One day we'll look at the past_

 _With love, love~!_ "

Zach was singing with Jack backing him up when they were interrupted again by a banging at the door. It was too much for poor Dickie, who ran behind the twins and shook with fear. Zach and Jack quickly hid Dick behind them and braced for whatever would come through the door with fighting stances. Just as their glares were strong enough to melt metal and compete with Superman's heat vision, it could be heard on the other side of the door. "Come on already, dinner is getting cold!"

Jack yelled back at them some not so child friendly words and name calling.

Zach hit him on the chest and gestured for Dick to follow them. "Come on Dick, it's alright. We are fine. The worst thing that could happen is it is Taco night. Is it Taco night Jack?"

"Might be, I didn't check." Jack didn't catch on in time, which sucked for Zach's acting, so Zach hit him again.

"Uh oh, we are in trouble." With exaggerated horror Zach clutched his face like he was falling apart. Dick smiled at the words then giggled at his face.

Zach and Dick left Jack behind to nursed his bruised ego and as they got dressed they could hear down the hall. "I STILL SING BETTER THAN YOU BROTHER!"

"Oh no he did not." Zach looked offended and mad at the same time, and Dick got to laugh at both of them teasingly rough housing, reminding him of the Bat Boys.

They were lead through the hallways to a large dining hall. Dick could see Mayu's tail over to the right before the guards pushed in on them, forcing them to the food laid out buffet style.

Dick couldn't see any labels for what was what, so he had to guess. Zach and Jack didn't hesitate to grab a plate and pile food on. Dick was hesitant, but he went ahead and grabbed what looked good.

They walked together over to the table everyone else was sitting at.

 **Songs used:**

 **Meteor Shower by Owl City**

 **Best Day of My Life by American Authors**

 **Think about it by American Authors**

 **Love by American Authors**

 **So I didn't use all of these songs, simply because I didn't want to waste my time if you wouldn't enjoy it… so, yeah. I also just wanted to mention the awesome song recommendations from Robindanewsie. It was so much fun to listening to the songs and finding lyrics. Please review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: What!

The Rebellious Apprentices!

Chapter 11: What?!

The girls after showering went to the Mess Hall, with a conversation between three of them in place, even though one of them had a metal muzzle on. Mayu, Tigerlily and Thief talked while Assana lead Crystal ahead of them.

"Hana, I get it. You don't want to admit the truth, but I think out of all of us, you should tell Dick-" Thief interrupted Tigerlily.

"Shut up. Shut up now." Thief managed to say with a smile.

"Hey Kiddo!" Thief said turning around to face Dick, who hadn't said anything.

"Hey, we are here too!" Zach and Jack said together.

"Shut up Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Tigerlily said before Thief could reply.

Thief protested. "No! They would be Thunder Dee and Lightning Dum!"

"HEY!" The Twins shouted together. Dick flinched away from them, Tigerlily and Mayu reached for him at the same time. They brought him between them over to a table bench, where he sat down and managed to start eating, slowly enjoying his food.

"I just noticed, we all eat all proper and stuff." Thief said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, so?" Tigerlily snapped at her, angry that she scared Dick.

"We need to fix that." Thief said, the only warning they got before she slammed her face into her food.

Assana sighed, sick of Thief's rebellious attitude. Mayu outright laughed with the twins at her thought process. Tigerlily watched Dick giggle and smiled.

The atmosphere was considerably lighter, so of course the conversation had to ruin it.

"Thief, don't you want to talk to Dick about something?" Assana looked pointedly at Thief, who stiffened and glared back. Dick looked up at his name and gave Thief a confused look.

"No I do not." She hissed in a venomed filled voice. Dick flinched at the clear anger written all over her face for the first time.

Thief looked over at him and her glare softened into one of regret. "Hey kiddo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Tigerlily and Assana both pressured Thief with their eyes, but Thief ignored them in favor for reaching for Dick. Dick flinched again, away from her hand for a moment, before leaning enough into the touch as if to say "It's okay."

Dick waited a moment, and couldn't take the heavy silence anymore. So he did the only thing that came to his head. He spilled his past with no filter. Not even halfway through he started crying, starting as tears falling, followed by shoulder racking sobs.

Tigerlily didn't hesitate to rub circles on his shoulders. Thief moved around the table to join. Assana moved to get up, but Crystal clutched her tight, starting to cry silently herself. The Twins shared equally lost looks, they didn't know what to do but listen. Mayu stared at Dick, fury building in her eyes, daring anyone to touch him now.

By the time Dick was done, the Twins were tearing up, Assana and Crystal were crying together, Mayu was shrinking into a hand sized dragon. Luckily none of the guards were paying attention, so they didn't notice. The Twins started throwing off sparks, then quickly trying to calm each other down. Tigerlily was sitting next to Dick, head bowed, like she was praying. Thief was the only one not showing any immediate reaction, simply rubbing circles on his shoulders.

The continued silence was heavy on Dick. Oh no, what had he done? What if they didn't care? What if they thought he was just complaining? What should he do? Apologize? Stay silent? Hope and pray they don't hurt him? Punish himself? What is right?

He was interrupted from his mental screaming match with himself when the Twins raised his head by placing one hand each under his chin and lifted his head up. Forcing his eyes to meet theirs, flickering back and forth before staring at his hands.

"Hey, I think I speak for all of us when I saw you are one amazing, brave, strong and adorable little boy. I also want to add that no matter what anyone else says, we love you and will be there for you."

"Here here!" The second twin cheered right after.

"Well, way to ruin it for everyone else twit." Tigerlily glared at him, and he immediately back off.

"Dickie, I know that you had a rough past. I can hear that, no, I can see that. And I want you to know, it takes a lot to move me. But if you want, I could be like a big sister to you. I can protect you, and I will. Just say the word."

Dick froze mid way through Tigerlily's speech, and at the end raised his eyes to hers wide with shock. She would be his big sister, just like Roy and Wally are his big brothers?

"Uh, hold on, I want to be apart of this family too!" Thief protested, starting to pout like a little child.

"And I as well." Assana added with a soft smile.

Crystal by far surprised him the most by signing in ASL "I wish to too."

Dick turned to Crystal and smiled. He signed to her, "You know ASL too?"

She practically glowed, it so cute how she smiled for the first time for Dick to see in an innocent, carefree way. She nodded. "Yes, my mother taught me so I could speak to the deaf kid in my class, years ago. Plus, in America it counts as another language, making me bilingual."

Dick nodded, still smiling.

"Uh, what is going on?" The Twins asked together, looking back and forth between Crystal and Dick.

"Relax numbnut, let the kiddies chat." Thief tisked at them before turning to Dick and Crystal. "Can I join this conversation too?" She signed in ASL as well.

Dick and Crystal grinned so wide, Dick felt like he was safe. Home.

Mayu, who had been quietly steaming at the thought of who caused Dick pain, crawled over to him and climbed over to his shoulder and nuzzle his neck and cheek.

She looked up into his surprised eyes and said clearly "I may not be from this planet, but even I know that a dragon protects its own. Or its treasure. Either way, I swear I will protect you."

Dick felt like crying again, but this time from happiness. These people cared about him, and were just like him. They knew what he went through and didn't judge or hate him. Just like his other family, the one he failed. Dick really started to cry again thinking of Roy, broken trying to protect him.

This time, everyone joined him to cuddle and comfort. Mayu had to regrow, to not draw attention to the fact that from a distance it looked like she was gone. She ended up being the outside protection in their little pile.

After a few minutes, the hug turned awkward for some (Tigerlily and Mayu) so everyone separated.

The rest of Dick's day was light and fun for hours, they ate then went to training. Dick focused on balancing, totally ignoring the Twins flying around him until one tried to push him into open air. _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do? We swim… in the air… But we are all part of the circle of life..._

"Woah!" He let out before right himself.

Tw Twin that pushed him laughed, and the other one followed father down. Wait…

"You can fly?!" Why didn't they tell Dick about this? Dick knew people would could fly, so that was not as much as a surprise as it was Zach and Jack who could fly!

"Yeah, sorry it never came up." The Twin closest to the ground said.

"We are aliens after all. You can't pronounce our names or our planet in this tongue, so we go by Zach and Jack. We are stormy aliens." The Twin closest to Dick said smirking.

"Care to show him examples, bro?" Zach, the lowest one said.

"With pleasure." Jack said, smirking even wider.

They flew up to hover above Dick, who sat on his equipment to watch.

Dick watch with amazement as Zach clapped his hands together, and as he separated them there was an electric charge growing as his hands were farther away from each other. When his hands were waist length apart, he brought his hands slightly closer together to condense the charge, then he tossed it to his brother. Jack caught it and as soon as it touched his skin it grew in size and color. Jack spun around just for effect then tossed it back. This continued for about half an hour, steadily growing bigger until it was almost as big as Dick.

Then Assana naturally interrupted. "Okay boys, no need to cause a power outage. Last time that happened, we were punished by the guards, and I don't want a repeat."

They stoped, the electric charged energy sitting between them in the air. Dick watched as they each pulled at the same time, breaking it apart. In their hands they pushed it into smaller pieces, until it solidified. They looked at each other, then down at everyone else.

Zach flew to Dick and held out the now solid energy. It looked like a bright yellow stone. "Here, you have it."

"Me? Why?" Dick asked, confused.

"I can always make another, and besides, you never know. It could come in handy. I know you are smart, you'll figure out what to do with it." Zach said, placing it in Dick's hand.

Smart. " _I believe I am in the pressence of one of Athena's sons."_ Kaldur said that before.

Dick was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling.

 **Alright! Next chapter, things will be very interesting. I hope, anyway. I plan on trying! There, a little more character development and some team bonding. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review, favorite or follow if you want to see more! Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

 **AN: I'm so sorry that this is so short, I just couldn't overcome the writer's block. I felt like banging my head against a wall would yield better results. Anyway, Robindanewsie, so you have asked, and so I deliver. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, you could favorite and follow, but you have to check out Robindanewsie as well!**

 **Disclaimer: HA! I don't even wish I owned Young Justice, I don't own Robindanewsie's story. I do wish I could though. (ha I'mma steal it from you! JK just kidding.) I own my people!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Really? How much fangirling? Should I hide with my books? Again, really? Your eternal respect for ripping off your brilliant idea? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so happy you like it, but I'm not worth all that. My DeviantArt account name is the same, 'IbeWildBella'. Don't waste your time stalking me XD you will die of boredom along with me. JK. Over worked is more likely for me, boredom maybe for you.**

 **Thank you to DaisyTheKitten for following!**

The day went well for a while, as Dick was given a tour by the gang with the trailing company of bored guards.

Until, Dick wanted to look out a window. Too late, Zach cried out "Dick no!"

He froze when he heard Zach shout, and cried out himself when he was lifted up by the back of his shirt by a large guard. This guy was easily 200 pounds and 5 feet more than Dick, yet this guy lifted him up like Dick was a criminal.

"And just what did you think you are doing, boy?" The guard sneered.

Dick couldn't speak. He remembered when Slade would scare him, then when Batman scared him. This fear didn't level up to that, but he still could not talk.

"This is a prison, brat. Meant for worthless insects like you. And prisoners don't get to look out the window like they are on vacation. We can't let you get any ideas of escape can we?" The guard hissed in his face. Dimly, Dick could hear the others engaging some other guards again. Except his attention was more on struggling to breathe.

"Hey! Let him down NOW! Or else I'm gonna-!" "Do what, exactly?" The guard interrupted Tigerlily before she could threaten him.

She opened her mouth to answer, but more guards began pouring in, distracting her long enough for Dick to be pulled away by the guard.

The guard dragged Dick into a room and dumped him on the ground. He lost what little breath he had on impact. The guard locked the door and grabbed a bat. While his back was turned, Dick struggled to his feet and breathed in deeply.

Dick moved toward the corner closest to the door.

"Don't you dare think you can escape boy!"

 **BREAKLINE**

Thief raised her voice, hoping Dick couldn't hear her yet at the same time did hope he did so he could find her. She vaulted over guards, trying to reach Dick before she lost him. Only to turn around when one of the twins cried out.

He was shoved into a wall, between the wall and a guard. He screamed as the guard twisted his arm. Thief was the closest to him, so she jumped off one guard and tackled the other.

When she confirmed with her own eyes that the Twin was free, she turned around again to go after Dick. But he was no longer there.

In the chaos, Thief lost him.

 **BREAKLINE**

Jade was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the pedestrians and places she passed. She was thinking about checking in on her boyfriend and her sister, both of which were heros. Yeah, she lived to live dangerously, but who can blame her when she is a criminal?

It makes life more interesting.


	13. Chapter 13: Unlucky

Chapter 13: Unlucky?

 **AN: So last chapter was really short, and I am sorry. If you noticed, I included Jade, and she will be important in this route I choose. Not many people were reviewing, so… I don't know what it is that I am doing right, wrong, good, bad, or horrible. If you don't tell me, I have to assume and mess up. Please review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Welcome back! And here ya go, I humbly serve at your beck and call. Thanks for the tip! Proof you are a better writer than me.**

 **Thank you for the ideas! O.O I'mma use them again. It's funny that I was gonna post this in the morning before I left my house, then I saw you left a review so I had to read it and reply, and I had to wait until I got back home! So, sorry for taking longer than planned? Hi to Spot and Hammie! And to you as well ;)!**

The screams echoed down the hall. The heart wrenching, soul twisting, sorrowful cries. Dick's throat must be becoming so sore.

The rest of the Apprentices were guided to their cages before the screaming started. The twins clutched at each other, Crystal curled into a ball and sobbed. Assana, Mayu, Tigerlily and Thief were whispering together.

"First we get him, then we worry about your confession Thief." Tigerlily glared at her.

Thief was silent for a moment, before agreeing. "Fine, fine. Big problem though, I don't know where he was taken, and this place is a maze. I've been here for years, still don't know every inch yet."

Mayu grunted, straining her ears for any whispers from the guards about what happened to him.

Tigerlily wasn't happy, but she threw in her piece. "The upper levels are simpler designed, the lower you go the more complicated. Of course you would go for the lower levels."

"Yeah? Well, sorry I don't meet your high expectations of what a street rat is supposed to be." Thief snapped at her. Tigerlily narrowed her eyes even more and opened her mouth to reply.

Assana interrupted the growing fight. "Stop it! Enough already. We need to find Richard before he-"

And of course Assana was interrupted by Dick's screaming.

Mayu jumped at the sudden noise, then as she registered what the sound was, she let out a roar and began banging her head onto the cage walls.

Assana began crying, uncontrollably.

Tigerlily was yelling curse words and pacing, useless.

Thief was sitting still, making a plan.

"Mayu, keep doing that. Attract the guards to you, keep them distracted. Tigerlily, you too if they don't stay focused. Assana, keep everyone as calm as possible. I'm going for kiddo."

Tigerlily looked up, just as Thief opened her cage door and slipped down the hall, quick as a hare.

Mayu didn't appear to have heard her, but continued to take out her anger and frustration out on the walls of her cage. Tigerlily jumped to her feet, calling for the guards. If Thief could save Dick, Tigerlily wouldn't complain about being bossed around. Much.

"HEY UGLIES! I got some bones to break in you!" She shouted, not faking the venom in her voice and expression. The guards came running. Idiots. But that worked to her advantage.

Mayu banged her head to a beat now, like heavy rock music. Assana moved as if to stop her, but slowly sat back down and began to pray in Atlantian.

Thief moved faster than the wind, if the speedster from Young Justice were here, he would've had a hard time keeping pace with her. Then again, he didn't have her endurance or desperation at this moment. (Plus, Wally was cluelessly busy beating himself up for not being fast enough. So no, no competition.)

Thief followed the echoing screams, getting turned around a couple times. Every second it took made her push herself to go faster, until she finally made it. She heard the screams echoing through the door, and she needed no encouragement to kick it down.

Dick was curled up on the floor, his scarred and bleeding back to her. The guard stood over him, turned toward her since she surprised him. It took two seconds for him to begin to react, and in those two seconds she also formed a reaction.

"Hey! Get outta here you-" A swift kick to the face shut him up real quick.

Thief hesitated to touch him, she couldn't even tell if he noticed her. But what completely floored her was his mumblings. "Ideserveitideserveitideserveitiamworthlessiamweakiamonlyanapprenticetoservemymaster."

(I deserve it I deserve it I deserve it I am worthless I am weak I am only an apprentice to serve my master.)

As he kept mumbling in circles, Thief picked him up and carried him back to the cages. Assana was better at the whole comfort thing anyway.

And she was right. Thirty minutes later, his wounds were bandaged and he had stopped mumbling. Now we could talk to him.

The Twins were the first to start asking questions, Mayu, Tigerlily and Thief glaring at them as warning.

"Dick? How much does it hurt?"

"Should I go kick that guy in the b-" *smacks the back of the head*

"Hey!"

"No talking like that in front of kids, we've went over this!"

"Yeah, well I think-"

"Enough." Assana cut them off. And her tone left no room for argument. Unfortunately, Dick heard the rising and dropping tones and flinched.

"Thief, maybe you have something you want to-" Thief interrupted Tigerlily.

"You first." They glared at each other.

Mayu ignored both of them, and extended her dragon tail through the cages to Dick, and used it to lift his head.

"You are not worthless." He started. "Did you read my mind?"

"I didn't need to, and besides, if I'm honest, I'm not very good with that. Apparently Kryptonian hard heads dull the Martian telepathy."

Dick smiled, since he wasn't recovered enough to let out that cute little giggle.

"You are not worthless. Everyone is here for one reason or another. Every religion agrees on that. They just give it new names each time. Fate, Destiny, God. Either way, you are here. You have worth. You have people who love you, who want you here. As long as you know that, these people will be your home. So no, I say you have worth. I say you are a handsome, talented, and incredible human being. I may not know this language well enough to properly describe you, but I know in my own way, you are on of a kind. No matter your being."

Everyone else stilled at Mayu's speech, they had never heard her talk for so long about anything. And it surprised everyone even more when Dick looked at her with wide eyes, before holding her tail and crying with a smile.

The Twins looked at each other, before beginning to make sounds with their mouths, acapella style. Assana joined in, and motioned for Thief and Tigerlily to sing together.

Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du. Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du. Du, du, du, du, du,

They looked at each other, and both shrugged like 'okay'.

(Underlined = Tigerlily / Wake Me Up

Bold = Both

Italics = Thief / The Monster)

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

 **They say I'm caught up in a dream**

 **Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

 **Well that's fine by me**

 **So wake me up when it's all over**

 _Get along with the voices_

When I'm wiser and I'm older

 _You're trying to save me_

All this time I was finding myself and I

Didn't know I was lost

 _No I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don't squander it cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow so I keep conjuring sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_

 _My OCD is conking me in the head_

 _Keep knocking nobody's home I'm sleepwalking_

 _I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying_

 _Don't shoot the messenger_

 _I'm just friends with the_

So wake me up when it's all over

 _Monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

When I'm wiser and I'm older

 _You're trying to save me_

 _Stop holding your breath_

All this time I was finding myself and I

 _And you think I'm crazy_

 _Yeah you think I'm crazy_

Didn't know I was lost

 _Well that's nothing!_

Dick was looking around amazed at the life the song inspired in all of them, even Crystal and himself.

"G-guys… Thief… T-tigerlily..."

"Lily."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"You can call me Lily. It is apart of my name." She spoke quietly, turning her face to hide the blush that Dick could barely see.

Dick's smile was so worth Lily's embarrassment.

"Thief." Assana looked pointedly at her.

She glared back, not about to give up.

"What?" Dick asked, confused.

Thief looked at him and her face softened. She sighed then approached him slowly. She got down on her knees and looked him in the eye.

"Kid, I have a confession to make…"

Dick looked at her expectantly, not pushing or judgemental at all.

"I know a way to get you back home."

 **Song used: Nightcore The Monster/Wake me Up (Switch vocals)**

 **It is at this point you realize I am completely crazy and absurdly weird and leave me, never to return… Bye…**

 **If you want to review, it really helps me out…**

 **Favoriting or following also let's me know you like something about this…**

 **I'm really tired…**

 **Thief: HEY! WAKE UP!**

 **Me: Huh? Wazzat?**

 **Thief: It's me! The voice in your head.**

 **Me: Thief what are you doing here?**

 **Thief: Well, you forgot to mention how wonderful and awesome Robindanewsie is with Spot and Hammie. So I thought to not only remind you but drop by because peope seemed to like me. *smiles innocently***

 **Me: Wait a-**

 **Thief: Oh by the way, Thank you Robindanewsie for updating! At least I have something to read while Bella struggles with this train wreck of a story. *ducks under the chair I threw.* Just kidding, just kidding!**

 **Me:While you're here, you say it.**

 **Thief: Okay! Please leave a review, favoriting or following is super nice too! You are wonderful and amazing people, not to mention beautiful! Did I mention talented? And-**

 **Me: … Thief did you eat my candy stash?**

 **Thief: … maybe?**

 **Me: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!**

 **Thief: HEY I KNOW I'M SHORT BUT COME ON!**


	14. Chapter 14: First Steps

Chapter 14: First Steps.

 **AN: So, if you couldn't tell, this story is reaching it's end… I have considered a sequel, but I don't think anyone wants one so… Yeah. Please enjoy.**

 **I also really struggled with this chapter, because I had literally seven different ways to write it. In the end I said **** **, and I went for it.**

 **Hammie slept over! Thief and Hammie messed up my room, made pillow forts, burned some s'mores and created some actually really good ones, then went to sleep in the middle of a Disney movie marathon. Perfect cuteness :) I think they both needed it.**

 **Thank you to I'mlostsometimes for favoriting and following! (We all are a little lost at some point I think.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Well, you saw it finally. I fufillled my promise, but I feel bad because it wasn't even close to perfect. But, here's a new chapter…?**

 **MarvelDCFanGuest: Hey your back! The guard… well… he reminded Dick of what Slade did to him. Yeah, he's a meanie. That's the PG way to put it. Uh… How is "Steve Roger's perfectness" a bribe? You don't need to bribe me to get a new chapter lol**

Thief's Point of View

"I know a way to get you home." I hesitated, waiting for my words to sink in.

I could tell when it did, because his whole face spoke of disbelief.

"We can escape anytime. We just chose not to." I said slowly, waiting for a verbal reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why haven't you left yet?!" His pitch rising in… Anger? Surprise? Hurt? Panic? All four?

"I'm sorry Kiddo, we never brought it up at first because we didn't know how much you wanted to go home. I mean, to us, this place may not be much but it's what we have. We are safe here, from the world, from our teachers," She chose that word on purpose. "And from ourselves. We need a safe place to train, to be ourselves and not have to hide. It's no perfect happy ever after, but in this world, what is?"

"But… Your families, friends…" He mumbled, like he didn't understand.

"Mayu, Jack and Zach are from another planet. They don't quite fit in with humans without trying. Tigerlily over there avoided people because of her powers. Crystal was protected by her family until she… Lost control. She didn't mean too, but she killed them. So no, no family."

"W-what about you?" I froze. No, no no no no no. I will NOT talk about my family.

"Unimportant. What is important right now is-" Of course I get interrupted.

"No, you should explain your family tree. No need to spill our history and not yours." Tigerlily growled at her.

I glare at her while trying not to admit she has a point. In the end I have to. "Fine. I was left on a church's steps in Gotham. My parents abandoned me, so no family ties to speak of. Happy?" I aimed at her.

"Nope, you didn't say WHO they were." Of course I didn't. I don't like admitting it. Oh well, it's not like I can back out now, can I?

"Their names are Tsuki Ying and Bruce Wayne. Tsuki Moon is the daughter of a billion dollar Japanese company that teamed up with Wayne Corporations multiple times, one of which got Bruce Wayne and Tsuki Ying together, resulting in me. Since their both rich, I assume they got rid of me because I was a 'threat' or 'not worth anything' or something. I don't care. Their stories are Bruce moved on to be a "loving father" of… I forget, how many BOYS? I don't keep track anymore. Tsuki however went back to Japan and left her family's shadow to become a singer and traveling recording artist. Oh, I suppose I should add my name, if I chose to be called the one my mother gave me, it would be Hana Tsuki Ying." I said as smoothly and bored as I could, as if listing boring history facts. No need to bring up my emotions into this moment. Why was Dick staring at me with that look?

"What? What's that face?" I asked, deciding to be playful, in an attempt to lighten the mood. I poked his cheek until he shut his mouth, flinching away. His eyes remained wide, like I murdered puppies. (Which I would NEVER do!)

Tigerlily was giving him a funny look too, like she was concerned. Her? Concerned? HA! Yeah right. Well, then again, she did let him call her by a nickname, when she nearly beheaded me after I tried to give her one.

"Listen kiddo, we never intended to hide it from you. We just didn't see any reason to bring it up. Since we had no idea you wanted to get home, not that we wanted you to stay if you didn't want to or anything. So, here's the thing. It will be tricky, and we can't be caught helping, but if we do it right and make it look like you escaped alone-"

"Wait, you guys are not coming with me?" He asked, finally showing an emotion I knew for certain, confusion.

"Well, no we can't. You have a home and family to get to, and we don't."

"But… you could come home with me! I'm sure the League would love to have you! Black Canary might be scary sometimes, but she's really nice and Flash is fun to play with plus Martian Manhunter helped me sleep and-"

"I don't want to leave you here. I don't want to leave my friends behind."

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I don't think it would be a good idea to-" Again I get interrupted. What is with that today? Not good.

Guards burst in from both sides, agitating Mayu more than anyone else.

Mayu leapt up into defensive fighting mode, as much as she could while pretending to be restricted by the chains.

The Twins reacted almost as fast as Assana, each pulling close to someone. The Twins went to each other while Assana went for Crystal.

Tigerlily moved slowly, sizing up the guards like she was the predator and they were prey.

I moved closer to Dick, his only bodyguard. Dick froze at the sight of them.

The guards simply pushed us out of the cages toward the main room. When I calculated where we were going I had to hide my paling face. Oh no, please tell me this isn't what I think it is, right?

Of course it was. Today is just snowballing into one of my worst days ever.

The large main room was about the size of a football field, with large screens showing the faces of the leaders of the League of Shadows. I looked into the cold gaze of Ra's Al Ghul who briefly looked at me before facing the man standing in front of them all. It was the guard from before. All at once in came crashing down on me what was happening, and I couldn't hide my anger. This little TattleTale!

Dick had been taking the first steps into the large room, but he stopped moving when he saw Slade Wilson.

"Move it." A guard snapped at Dick. I quickly moved in front and grabbed the guard's hand before he could shove Dick forward.

"No you don't you insufferable-"I get cut off, Again!

"Come forward, Apprentices." I think they all spoke at once. Creepy enough they looked down on all of us.

This can't end good.

 **AN: I just can not figure out what Dick's reactions would be! Robindanewsie, help? What would Dick think?**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Sorry

Chapter 15: I'm Sorry.

 **AN: Alright, I've decided 20 chapters is my goal. Let's see if I can come up with an idea for a sequel, if I can't well… What can I do? If you have anything you would like me to do, any ideas, I'm always open to them. No idea if I can do it, just saying I'm always open to listening.**

 **The truth is, I'm depressed right now. My kitten I mentioned earlier, Annabeth, died on July 26, 2016. She was sick from birth, and we had no idea. There was nothing we could do except put her down. I can't focus, my mind is mush. This is what I had before that...**

The apprentices and masters are announced.

"Tigerlily the mage, apprentice of The Brain. Mayu the Martian/Kryptonian, apprentice of Vandal Savage. Zachary and Jackson the Akkadians, apprentice of Klarion. Assana the Atlantian, apprentice of Black Manta. Crystal the Experiment, apprentice of Queen Bee. Richard Grayson the human, apprentice of Slade Wilson. Finally Thief the former apprentice of Ra's Al Ghul."

The Masters were on screen, staring down on everyone in that room. The guard was to Dick's far left, and his shield of other apprentices tried to protect him from Slade's disapproving glare. He could hear everything as if it was far away. He clutched at his shirt's borderline, hiding his wide eyes with his hair. Then when the shouting begins he flinches and lifts his head.

Dick watches as the guard accuses them of disobedience and requests the right to punish them. He flashes back to what had happened last time.

The guard used the bat to block the door like an iron door. The guard starts by alternating with punches, a knife, and sitting in a chair. He screamed along with Dick, expressing his anger at the man who ruined his life. He used a knife to make him bleed, "to pay for his master's crimes. After all, an apprentice is only as good as it's master. And since your master is a criminal, that makes you TRASH." Then he sits in a chair and calmly explains that it's nothing personal, and he will finish soon by "putting the apprentice out of it's misery, like an injured wild animal."

Dick was out of it when Thief came to get him, he remembers mumbling the truth as she carried him back to the cages, and he looked into her eyes and saw that she was wearing contacts. Her eyes weren't really hazel? Huh, wonder why she chose to have them like that. Did she think it made it look good? She did look pretty, but she didn't seem like that kind of girl to Dick.

Thief stands up and shouts for the guard to shut it, the Masters try to stop her, but she refuses to listen until Assana reminds her that they are all in danger here. Then Thief listens some more, and offers herself as payment, since she was the one to disobey. Slade speaks up, asking why his apprentice was punished in the first place. The guard pales and stammers out "he was disobedient". Thief jumps on it and explains this guard's hate for Slade.

Slade reacts by sitting back in his chair and narrowing his eyes coldly at the guard, who broke into a sweat and nervously tried to deny it. Everyone could see he was clearly lying. Slade spoke, only to order the other guards to take him away. Dick snapped out of it when he heard his voice.

"...take him away. Throw him in a prison cell. Unless any of you have any issuses with doing so?" He asked almost mockingly at the other screened 'faces'.

The rest gave various signals that they had no problems. Ra's Al Ghul, Dick noticed, preened as the others agreed his previous apprentice was right, and glared down at her, as if to say 'More! Make me look good!'

Dick felt the urge to cry for a hug, for comfort. From Uncle Barry, Aunt Diana, anyone. He doesn't notice when he begins to mumble.

"Speak up boy." Slade orders his apprentice.

Dick flinches and consciously says in a quiet voice "I want Kaldur…"

Salde glares and is interrupted before he can even begin. "Kaldur? Kalur'aan? My son? Slade, tell me what your apprentice has to do with my son." Black Manta demands. Assana pulls Dick and Crystal away a step, then two.

Slade turns to Black Manta and rolls his eyes. "My apprentice met your son briefly during a mission, I believe he wishes to meet him again. Isn't that right Apprentice?" Slade demands.

Apprentice… That word. Over and over again… Expectations shoved on him… Wounds given as punishment for failures… All because of that label…

But his family loved him. They didn't want him to hurt himself. They thought he was perfect the way he is. They wanted him safe and loved. They cared about him. Not this… this…

"No."

Every single person in the room stiffened at Dick's one word. The aprprentices moved closer, tightening their defenses. Now not unnoticed.

"No?" Slade asked in a deadly cold voice.

"No, that i-is not r-right. No, I am n-not your apprentice. No, I-I do not o-obey you! Not anymore!

I am a-a human being! The same a-as y-you! E-equal! And I w-will not o-obey you any more!"

Dick let it all burst out. Everything he had wanted to say for so long but didn't know it. Afterward he felt lighter, free. For a whole five seconds.

 **I'm sorry it's not perfect. I'm sorry it's not long. But I need time. Please. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Sorry!

Chapter 16: I'm So Sorry!

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I was working, but my family saw I was depressed and decided WITHOUT MY CONSENT that I needed a "break" and forced me to go camping! Where there is no wifi, my phone got no service, and they didn't pack my laptop! They packed so poorly too, forgetting basic necessities… BUT ANYWAY! I AM SO SO SORRY! I whined and kicked until they took me home, which took DAYS. I had to write all my ideas down on paper, and as soon as I got back I typed them on my computer and had to try to put the pieces together. The struggle.**

 **I AM SO SORRY! I can not say it enough :-(**

 **I am sorry to you readers for being so… dumb? Ignorant? Stupid?**

 **I am sorry Robindanewsie! I didn't see your updates until I got back literally yesterday! I worked all night to put this together, I am so so sorry. I loved your chapter, and then I saw the notes at the bottom. Happy for you! Glad you did well! I know you did amazingly! I am so so so sorry that I didn't update, again blame my… self? For not preparing enough? For failing to convince my family I was fine?**

" _No, that i-is not r-right. No, I am n-not your apprentice. No, I-I do not o-obey you! Not anymore!_

 _I am a-a human being! The same a-as y-you! E-equal! And I w-will not o-obey you any more!"_

 _Dick let it all burst out. Everything he had wanted to say for so long but didn't know it. Afterward he felt lighter, free. For a whole five seconds._

Of course, it immediately ends when chaos erupts.

Slade snaps for the guards to get him, the rest of the League starts arguing and demanding answers.

Thief pulls Dick back, and places him between her and Assana, with Crystal there as well. Zach and Jack hovered above them, and Mayu was next to Tigerlily to Dick's left.

Thief accidently shifts his clothes, baring his injuries to the League. Queen Bee reacts the quickest, and starts yelling at Slade. Dick didn't catch the exact words, but the intent was clear. Some of the guards hesitate when Queen Bee begins to order them to stand down. Not enough to stop them all, and they attack all of the apprentices.

Guards begin pouring in like a tidal wave.

Mayu was the first to start fighting, lashing out at anyone foolish to come too close. Tigerlily hopped up on top of her and cast spells like crazy. Dick couldn't see what they did, but he could hear the screams and shouts from when they connected.

Black Manta was also arguing with Slade, demanding answers about his son and the relationship.

The noise in the large room began to rise at a rapid pace. The guards sheer numbers pushed the apprentices around. Some seperated, like Thief and Assana, while others were cornered.

Dick is trapped between a wall and guards with Crystal, and was left with no other option but to fight.

They start out fine, but end up overrun. Two guards strike at Crystal, and Dick reacts by stopping one and gets hit in the place of Crystal by the other. The guards knife cut through Dick's shoulder and down this arm. He held back a scream (He's had plenty of practice with that) as he pushed the guard back.

As if it wasn't chaotic enough, this is when all the UnderWorld came loose.

Crystal straight up snaps, and starts throwing guards around like rag dolls. She screams, and the walls begin to shatter and crack like glass. People cover their ears, friend and foes alike. Dick knew she feared her own power, but man did it HURT. Like, it was up there with punishments from Mas- Slade. His name is Slade. He is not Dick's Master. Not anymore. But this could wait, after all, he had family to get back to.

Dick takes a look around to see what was happening.

Tigerlily was casting spells, blasting guards away or creating illusions to distract them. Assana fought wielding water in the form of weapons and animals, like Kaldur did too. Mayu broke through her chains finally, and attacked with heat vision breath. Thief was a ninja, sneaking behind guards to knock them down, or striking them down with mad skills. The twins were shockingly effective against the guards metal armor. (Purposely made a pun.)

In the chaos, besides the arguing Masters, the other Masters observed, some commenting, others merely taking note of their loyalty to one another. As the guards begin to be used to create chaos, the apprentices fight their way to each other. Again.

"Crystal! Can you break the screen? I can't risk getting too close!" Thief yells over the fight's noise.

Crystal doesn't reply, instead screams at the walls with screens and they shatter apart, the Masters gone. All of the apprentices except Thief relax as their Masters disappear.

"Don't let your guard down just yet guys! We still have to get out of here!" Thief yells.

The others take it in stride, except for Dick. He freeze and looks at Thief in surprise.

"I thought you said-" Dick is interrupted by another group of guards.

The conversation stops since the guards are too improper to wait until Dick and Thief talk to attack.

"Well kiddo, you started all of this, only fair you are the one to lead us outta here! What's you plan?" Thief laughed as she spoke. Dick heard her, but did she just speak with an accent? What accent was that? He'll ask later.

"Go for the door!" Was all Dick could say. What else? Where could they go? What could they do next?

"Roger Dodger!" Thief replied. She didn't ask him any of the hard questions she was asking herself.

"My name isn't Dodger, it's Dick!" Dick didn't get it.

"Make it quick Dick!" Thief replied. Oh, she was rhyming?

"Uhm, okay?" Dick held his bleeding arm close to his body and pulled Crystal along with his other one.

The guards naturally try to stop them, but Zach and Jack lift Dick and Crystal out of the way. Dick felt when Crystal flinched and tried to comfort her with a hand squeeze. Thief was jumping on guards heads like they were playing Super Mario. Mayu just flew over with Tigerlily. Wait where's Assana?

Dick looked around, not seeing her among the guards. Only for him to turn back to where they were heading and see her defending the door.

Oh, sweet. That saves Dick from worrying. They leave in groups, opening and closing the door to prevent too many guards from following them.

As he leaves, despite the screens being destroyed, he feels Slade's glare burn into him.

 **AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Is it obvious how tired I am writing this? I promise in the next chapter I will answer the reviews I didn't get around to in the last few chapters… Wow I am pathetic… I'm sorry…**

 **Hello to MarvelDcGuestFan, Robindanewsie and Bubbly for reviewing, I will reply next time! Promise!**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Back! Pt 1

Chapter 17: I'm Back! Or going to be...

 **AN: Thank you for sticking around and continuing to read! MarvelDcGuestFan, you sir or madam are right. And I never said thank you to you and your friend for reading and liking my story! (Rip off of Robindanewsie's! Can't say that enough.) Thank you Bubble for joining! Here's something I've yet to do, Crystal's POV!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Hi Violet! Thank you for being patient with me, and I'm happy that you had fun with your acting! Good luck with school, I'll be sharing your suffering soon.**

 **As far as an epilogue goes, I have never written one, ever. So it would be interesting to try?**

 **They may go to school, I honestly never thought about it. Since I have barely any ideas. No she isn't related to Aquaman, per say. [ ;) ] Her father? Uh… Hm… Okay, I have a bunch of possibilities.**

 **I may use something similar to what you would like Roy to say. Scratch that. I will definitely use something, maybe not word for word though. Okay?**

 **I'm sorry that you have so many struggles. :( Hope you adjust**

 **MarvelDcGuestFan:**

 **OMG, what would Dami's reaction be?! I don't know! Oh No! Help! Thank you for cookies, cookies are always good. You are right, as I said before. I should say Thank you more often than I'm sorry.**

 **Bubble:**

 **Hello! I am not feeling better, actually starting to feel sick, but thank you! I am not a good writer, I am a fan.**

 **ME: I hope that's everything… If I missed something let me know!**

 **THIEF: "WE WANT HAPPY ENDING WE WANT HAPPY ENDING WE WANT HAPPY-!"**

 **ME: WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?!**

"Jump Crystal!" Thief shouted from above Crystal and Dick.

Crystal jumped over a guard that fell in front of her, knocked down by Dick. She was concerned for Dick, as he was bleeding and fighting, yet looked more worried about leaving.

Crystal heard Thief yell again and quickly moved to the left.

BOOM! Two guards rolled past her like logs.

She leaped forward and kicked a guard under the belt. The look on his face? Priceless.

Assana was ahead of her, summoning creatures of water to fight. Correction: creating water in the form of monsters to fight with. Like partners. Crystal remembers Assana telling Dick and Crystal how to speak in Atlantian. They know how to say "hello", "my name is", and "I love you". It was cute how Dick fretted when he said it wrong, but positively beamed when he said it right.

Wait, what? Forget Crystal said or thought anything.

Crystal's ears hurt, what with the twins yelling over the so called "captains" screaming orders at their troops. HA! You call that an order? The Twins just were shouting to cause chaos.

Thief was swift and graceful, like she was dancing as she knocked over guards like bowling pins.

Tigerlily got off of Mayu and fought like a cornered… Tiger. Mayu was shape shifting, from dragon to guard to person to phoenix back to dragon. Hard to follow without it hurting Crystal's head.

Dick managed to jump over her while she was distracted, and grabbed her hand to pull her away from some chaos. Crystal is aware that she could fight her way out on her own, but is it too selfish to ask for a little protection? Crystal felt fear. Fear of herself, fear of the guards, fear for Richard, fear for her family.

Of course, the biggest immediate problem was getting out of this place. Now, the guards are one thing, but the maze of halls? Uhm, no. Thanks anyway.

Crystal couldn't understand how Thief was leading all of them. Like, she was fighting, shouting orders, and navigating. Crystal couldn't even do ONE of those as good as Thief could. Then again, Crystal was worthless...

"Crystal jump right!" And there she was again, right on queue.

Crystal jumped right, accidently pulling Dick along with her. Both moved out of the way of a chainsaw wielding guard. Where did he get that from? Who cares?

Dick recovered from her sudden force and insistently pulled on her arm.

Now that Crystal thinks of it, she is pathetic. She has the power of TWO members of the Justice League and choses to use neither most of the time. Why? Because she's a coward. A freak. Wait until her parents hear about what happened to her...

Crystal fought back tears as she ran with Dick to the door, where everyone else waited, holding the guards back. Crystal secretly thought they were not even human, or real.

"Quick! Kiddos! Come on!" Thief was shouting at them. How could she even be heard over all the screaming?

Somehow, Dick managed to pull Crystal out through the door, and Crystal felt the vibration of the door behind her as it closed. Assana quickly approached her, murmuring comforting words of nonsense. Mayu was pacing next to a standing Tigerlily, and Thief was talking to Dick. Crystal couldn't hear what was said, but apparently it meant something to do with Dick's injured arm, because when Dick nodded Thief ripped her shirt and wrapped up Dick's arm tightly, to stop the now profuse bleeding.

Assana tried to guide Crystal over to the wall, so she could sit down. Crystal refused to leave Dick's side.

The Twins were floating, arguing with each other. This is rare, they usually hate to let others see that they are not the same person. Crystal was given no time to think about this, as Thief called for attention.

"All right ya' land lovers! Today you can kiss the Earth good bye!"

"What?" Tigerlily snapped at her.

"We have to leave by sea." Thief said, all grumpy because Tigerlily ruined her fun.

"Why?" Assana asked before Crystal could. Darn.

"Process of elimination says it's the safest way to go. We could try to steal a boat or a plane, but that's what they are expecting, which is why I had us head in this direction. They are preparing to cut us off from the launch pads, but we will never be there, because we are busting out of this wall here." Thief patted the wall behind her to emphasize.

Crystal could follow the logic, but hated this plan.

"YOU don't want to steal?" Tigerlily smirked.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'd love to, but… Safety trumps wishes." Thief raised her hands in a "don't shoot" sort of pose.

Tigerlily humphed and crossed her arms.

Crystal felt the need to speak up, but had no idea what to say. Mayu beat her to it.

"Well? Let's get moving already." Mayu said swishing her tail back and forth. Spikes shot out and retreated with the movement. Crystal loved it when Mayu acted like a real dragon, it was so cool and pretty at the same time.

The Twins nodded and made vague sounds of agreement, yet kept glancing at each other, speaking volumes with their eyes. Crystal didn't get most of it, and she tugged on Dick's shirt to get him to look at her.

"What's up with them?" Crystal signed.

Dick shrugged. Good talk.

"Wait, before we go." Zach? said.

"Yes?" Thief asked.

"Could you stop lying to everyone, including yourself?" Jack backed his twin up.

Everyone turned to Thief, who looked confused.

"Your eyes." Zach elaborated.

The confused look vanished, replaced by a mask of no emotions on her face. Crystal hated this side of Thief, when she put up her walls and shut everyone else out.

"Well?" Jack said, not noticing the barrier that was her face.

She moved slowly, turning to look at everyone, her gaze stopping on Dick and Crystal. Crystal couldn't read that face. It was odd, and scared Crystal. Crystal tensed, betraying her fear. Thief's gaze softened, revealing concern. Thief signed and took out her contacts. Ewww.

When she raised her head, and her beautiful blue eyes landed on Crystal and Dick again, she seemed to be measuring their reaction. When Crystal and Dick didnt move, she turned back to the twins.

"Happy?" Thief asked, her voice cold as ice. Crystal knew she didn't like her eye color, that they reminded her of her father, but she couldn't help how she looked. Crystal knew that.

It was time to head out. Mayu asks Dick to trust her before jumping off a cliff and flying away.

Zach carries Tigerlily, Jack carries Crystal, Assana and Thief swim. They tried to put as much distance between them and the place they called home as possible. Crystal looked over Jack's shoulder for one last glimpse.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: ALL THE WAY!

 **Thank you to those of you who followed! Sorry I can't name you, my internet is SH*****

On the way back, Dick had to share the stories. Of how he was comforted, protected and saved by his weird family. Of warm days, of safe nights, of healing wounds. The stories of how his family loved him.

Dick could tell everyone was listening. Assana was staring at the water around her, the Twins were jumping around, so excited they couldn't sit still. Mayu was gliding smoothly, occasionally flicking her ear towards Dick to show she was listening. Crystal was openly staring at him, drinking in everything. Thief… Dick couldn't tell. She faced away from him, her face toward the sky. Occasionally bowing her head and mouthing words Dick couldn't see or hear. Tigerlily held Dick close, and occasionally rubbed circles on his back.

They were riding on Mayu, who grew to carry everyone. She didn't even complain. The Twins were flying and coming back to show off their tricks. It was like it had not set in that they were free.

Dick however couldn't wait to go home!

Back to his large family, back to his possible "normal life"... Who was he kidding. He could never be normal. He's seen too much. Felt too much. He couldn't blend in completely. Maybe… Maybe he could join his family under a mask. Become a new person.

"To the right Mayu!" Thief shouted suddenly, scaring Dick.

Lily rested her arm on his shoulders and glared at Thief. Dick leaned into the touch. Lily was his big sister. They were all his family too. He couldn't wait to introduce his families!

Mayu banked right, flying like an awesome… Dragon.

Yeah, kinda obvious. But still amazingly cool!

Mayu touched down on a beach. The sky was dark, and the city lights were closer than they were before. We must have been flying for quite a while.

Thief was off of Mayu immediately. Assana jumped down and helped Dick down. Tigerlily helped Crystal. The Twins came over to help, but when all feet were on the ground, the two awkwardly stood there watching.

Thief began walking around, counting under her breath. Dick ran up to her side and could see she was counting her steps.

The rest of the group began following Thief. Dick walked beside her, wondering where they were but not wanting to interrupt.

He signed to Crystal, and she signed back 'I don't know.'

He thought that was it, but she continued. 'Thief was the only one of us that dared to leave the island for an extended period of time, and she said she had safe houses hidden all over the world.'

Huh. Dick hadn't known either of those things…

Thief stopped, and turned to her left. "Here we are!"

"Uh… Nowhere?" Tigerlily replied skeptically. It was nothing but rock.

"Wrong! Welcome to mi casa!" Thief sang, before stepping forward and through the rock. Dick hesitated, and Lily grabbed his hand and walked forward with him.

Dick looked around to a homey cave, with couches, chairs, beanbags, and tables. It was surprisingly well put together.

"I can't promise how good the food is, but everything else should be okay. We need clothes, and if we start up the heat after a while we can get hot water for baths and cooking…" Thief starting mumbling.

Everyone looked around and choose where to chill. The Twins shared a couch, Mayu the leather chair, Tigerlily and Crystal stayed with Dick by the entrance.

Crystal looked around curious about everything but loyal to staying near Dick. Tigerlily was cautious and protective.

Thief disappeared to fix the heat. Dick slowly moved into a beanbag. Crystal sat on the floor, Tigerlily chose a nearby couch.

Dick didn't understand why they were here. Wherever here was.

The lights flickered on, revealing the paths in the back to other "rooms".

No one moved. Thief came in all smiley.

"There we go! Lights and power works just fine. As for snacks…"

"W-what are we doing here?" Dick asked quietly.

Thief paused. "Well, we need a place to stay and hide. They will be trying to get us."

"But… my family…" Dick wanted to go home! Introduce everyone!

"Do you want to put them in danger?"

"Uhm… No."

"Well, we need to plan carefully, to minimize the danger."

Dick understood, but didn't like it. He wanted to go home!

They hung out, literally lounging around until Tigerlily set the ball rolling toward the inevitable.

"So, how do we get Richard to the JL?" She didn't face Thief when she said it, but everyone knew she was addressing her.

Dick looked up, hope alight in his eyes. Thief sighed and chose her words carefully.

"I have a contact who can work something out. I will message them now. However, we can not move tonight. Too dangerous." Thief left out the part where she didn't like or trust any member of the JL.

Tigerlily turned to glare at her, but Thief was already moving. Thief dressed in normal people clothes and grabbed a JSE hat.

"I'll be back soon!" Thief called before disappearing into the darkness.

Jade, or Cheshire, didn't know what to expect when she got a call from Thief, or Nyx. They were good friends, at least Jade thought so. They could talk, do favors for each other like Thief watches Jade's sister for her or Jade could deliver some supplies for Thief without asking questions. It was a good practical buisness. Plus, niether one of them judged the other for their blood family ties. Jade even helped Thief keep up to date on what happens to her "family", and Thief does the same for Jade. So when Thief calls her sounding serious, Jade wasn't sure what to think.

"Hey Kitty~!" Nyx calls out from her shadows.

"Hey shadow girl! What's up?" Jade asked, curious as her name sake. Well, as curious as a Cheshire can be.

"Oh you know, escaping evil doers and protecting the innocent." Nyx said off handedly, like she did it every day.

Jade's curiousity grew.

"Oh? Do tell." Jade purred.

"Speaking of protectors of the innocent, you still dating that arrow head?" Nyx asked, like she was getting straight to the point.

"Well, yeah. What about it?" Jade asks, wanting her to get to the point.

"We have something of theirs. Or rather, someone. A boy, claims to be apart of their little family. He's grown on all of us, and we'd like to see where he thinks he'd like to live." Jade noticed Thief's hesitant wording.

Jade smiled. "Come on Han, I know you better than that. What else is on your mind?"

Hana sighed. "I'm… unsure. I don't want to show just how scared I am. Scared that something will happen to… any of my family. See, Richard THINKS he'll be happy there, but what's the guarentee? How will they be able to relate at all to his mental or emotional state? Physical wounds are easy. Mental and emotional? Not so. But this house… A possible place where he could be happy. Be normal? Never. But happy? Still possible."

Hana pauses to take a deep breathe and release it slowly.

"The thing is, I don't know what to do. I don't want to let them go, but I can't pick them up and protect them all the time! Especially with my... personal plans. So I need them to stay somewhere I know they can stay safe."

Jade noddes. She always respected Hana, for her level headed deductions on how to protect her family. Somethimes Jade was even envious, wishing she could do the same for her little sister.

"Take a deep breathe." Hana did so. "Tell me how I can help, I'll do whatever I can. You know that Hana. Oh, and about those plans, would you mind stopping by every once in a while? I'd like to know how you are doing." Jade said, sarcastically concerned.

Hana let out a small chuckle, and nodded.

"I need you to tell JL and YJ that we will be stopping by, not to attack us, we come in peace, yada yada pooey. It would be a waste of energy on their part and trouble for us, so… Yeah. Oh, and don't tell them WHO, just that we are friendly and coming." Hana grinned that smile that made the Joker look pathetic.

Jade nodded, already planning how she would word it to her boyfriend.

 **I'm BACK! So, I started school, which is my PERSONAL HELL! To those of you who join me in my suffering, I wish you the best. I'm sorry MarvelDCGuestFan! I couldn't, I was dying slowly on the inside through mental and emotional torture. Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! I appreciate it!**

 **Up next: The Families Meet!**


	19. Chapter 19: ME Being, Me!

Chapter 19: ME Being, Me!

 **First of all, to those of you who saw my hints in the last chapter, props to you! I wish I had cookies to give you, or cake!**

 **Happy 15th Birthday Bubble! I hope this will sufice for a present!**

Thief walked back to the cave, skipping. She didn't want to, but she had to be happy. This was the best option for everyone. At least, that's what she told herself.

She slipped in quietly. Dick and Crystal were fast asleep, Assana was reading one of the books from the small bookshelf. Her's was titled "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief". The Twins were dressed up as a comic book character, known for shooting spider webs and climbing walls. They looked stupid, but they were having fun. Tigerlily was talking to a sleepy looking Mayu, who was human for once. Thief wasn't used to seeing Mayu as a human. She has short black hair, and dark carmel skin.

Judging by the way Mayu kept closing her eyes only to yank them open again she wouldn't be awake for long. Thief's news could wait.

"Alright! Time for bed." Thief said, clapping her hands loudly.

Mayu jumps at the sound, Tigerlily merely turns her body to glare at Thief. Nice to see you too.

The twins stop, walking on the roof of the cave. "Awwwwww." They complained together. Honestly? At first Thief thought their synchronization was creepy. Now? Normal.

That's kinda sad actually. Or is that normal? Thief had no idea.

The Twins jumped down, obediently shuffling off to bed. Mayu merely grunted, like 'Give me a minute'. Tigerlily glared at me, before recognizing that I was prepared to tie her to the bed if I had too. Since I was. [:)]

She grudgingly got up and vanished into a pile of blankets on top of a bed. Does that make sense? Probably not.

Thief walked over to where Dick and Crystal were sleeping, as cute as sleeping kittens.

She tucked them under a blanket, wishing she could protect them from their memories and past.

The next day, Dick was a bundle of nerves. He kept pressing his hands together, nervous? Excited? Thief smiled knowingly at him, but he didn't see.

The Twins were bubbling with excitement, whispering possibilities to each other. Thief caught words like 'bubblegum', 'strawberry', and 'mint'. What kind of dessert are they making?

Mayu was asleep on her feet, and Crystal was staring at her human form. It was so cute, how Crystal avoided Mayu's gaze when she turned.

Tigerlily was pacing, waiting for Thief to give the all clear. Ha! Finally, a little respect.

Assana, was, well… mediating? She was sitting strangely with her eyes closed. Thief has years of martial arts training, and she had no idea what she was doing.

"Uh, Assana? You ready to go?" Thief asked, not wanting to intrude on her mojo-thing.

"Yes." She said calmly, opening her eyes and standing up gracefully. She did have a slight squint in her eyes, but then again, who was Thief to judge?

Thief lead everyone out to the now busy streets. Thief felt like a Mom, telling the Twins not to steal some icecream and yelling at Tigerlily for lagging behind. Eventually, Dick ended up being on Lily's shoulders and Crystal on Mayu's back, as she pulled at Mayu's curly black hair in wonder.

It was chaos. As they neared the cave, Thief had to call for order in an alley. Luckily, they arrived before Jade, or Thief would've been so embaressed by her lack of leadership.

"Okay smokie dokie chokee kids! Listen here! She's my friend, which means all or y'all follow my lead! Ka'phice?" Thief too on a southern accent, just to hear the giggles break free from these scared kids. She succeeded.

It was so cute, how Crystal hid her smile behing Mayu's head. How Mayu turned to reveal Crystal to hide her grin instead. Assana's shoulders shook with silent laughter that she held in.

The twins saluted in mock seriousness before errupting into giggles like Crystal. Tigerlily rolled her eyes and the light bounced off her tattoos. Dick smiled and giggked a little too.

Thief let them laugh, before straightening up. "Seriously. She's my friend, but I want everyone on their best behavior."

The group quickly became serious, Dick straightened up a little, to show how serious he could be. Crystal couldn't do the same on Mayu's shoulders.

Jade didn't keep them waiting long, to Thief's immense relief. She started by looking in through the window, and Thief gave her a minute to size up the danger, because she knew the feeling. Thief felt Jade's eye when they landed on her, and practically heard her laughter before she flipped into the rooom. Show off.

"Hey Cheshire!" Thief called.

"Hello Thief~! I see you brought your little friends…" She purred, totally in her Night Persona. (BTW, in my version, Jade has no idea who Dick is.)

"Careful Cheshire, these are my friends." Thief slid into her confident Night Fascade. She stepped forward, and beckoned her family to follow her. They stepped into line behind her, supporting her with their silent loyalty.

"Alright, no trouble here. Let's get going, the night is long and cold tonight." She looked at the sky. Thief looked up as well, and noted the darkness.

"Let's go." Thief nodded. Everyone fell into line. Perfectly scary, how fast they were able to follow orders. Better not dwell on that too long.

Jade was leading them into the cave, through a… photo booth? Crystal didn't get it, but Dick caught her eye and nodded reassuringly. She recited some kind of code, and one by one, the team entered in a flash of light. First Dick, then the Twins, then Tigerlily, then Assana, then Crystal, then Mayu, and finally Thief, who looked back into the dark street and whispered a soft goodbye to herself.

 **Yeah, I'mma tease. THE NEXT CHAPTER IT ALL ENDS! AND I PROMISE TO UPLOAD IT BEFORE NEXT SUNDAY! So if you hear nothing from me, you know, just yell about how pathetic and worthless I am. I'll get right back tot work. Probably after crying and eating a container of ice cream. Mmmm, chocolate.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End.

 **AN: Is this the end? Normally, I would answer no, but…**

 **See, I had planned to release this chapter a while back, but I was distracted by work and school screwing me over, only for me to learn that my notes and work was gone! The chapter I originally had, was so happy and proud of, was lost. How? BAD INTERNET WHY?!**

 **Truly, thank you to everyone for supporting and encouraging me. I am really sorry this took so long, as I had to rewrite and SAVE EVERY OTHER WORD, but it is here now. Please enjoy (my suffering).**

At frist, when they entered the cave, Dick didn't even realize it. It had changed so much. Not physically, in fact almost everything was in the same place as Dick remembered it. His toys, books, and stuff all in the same place. It was just, a ghost town.

Food wrappers everywhere, like people stayed up for days working without long breaks. Garbage was piling up. The security wasn't going off, who knows why? (Thief tampered with it for a quiet entrance. Naturally.)

Dick was uncertain, but he moved forward, in front of his curious and wary family of broken kids.

Lily pulled him back before he went too far. Thief was faster, moving forward to scope the place out. Dick opened his mouth to protest but Lily and Assana shushed him.

Everyone was nervous, prepared to fight or flee. Dick didn't like how scared his family was, but he was also scared. Scared something happened to his other family, scared that they might not love him anymore. Scared that they left him behind.

Don't think like that Dick! He told himself. Bad thoughts. Bad train of thought.

Sitting in one of the chairs, as they turned, was Kaldur. He was slumped over, asleep. Dick started when he saw his big brother, and again tried to move forward. Tigerlily once again held him back, raising her eyebrow in a 'what?' manner. As if she didn't know that Kaldur was Dick's brother, which she didn't.

Dick pulled away insistently, and Lily had no choice but to let him go. He quickly ran over to his brother and hopped into his lap. Kaldur stirred, and the kids all stiffened as one, staring at the waking teen with building fear.

Mayu and Assana stepped in front of Crystal, the Twins were clutching each other protectively. Thief shifted oddly, Dick didn't turn to look at her though. He was too busy watching Kaldur wake up.

Kaldur seemed to wake up in slow motion, blinking the dream away and slowly registering the little brother in his lap. Dick watched as reality and shock set in, only to be cleared by hope.

"Richard?" Kaldur asked quietly.

Dick smiled. "Where's Guggy?" He asked.

That was all he needed to do, before Kaldur swept Dick into his arms, half crying half laughing. He kept repeating "I love you, little brother" in Atlantian. Dick only understood because of Assana teaching him some Atlantian words.

Kaldur noticed the other children standing defensively across from him, and he reluctantly set Dick down. Dick quickly asked the question that kept worrying him. "How's Roy?" He feared what his Mast-Slade. What Slade did to him.

"Alive. Injured, but fine. He'll be happy, everyone will be happy, to know you are home." Kaldur said, happiness written all over his face.

Dick smiled, able to breathe again from relief, knowing his brother was alive.`

Kaldur thought with glee about how he would be able to tell everyone about their little one returning home. Then he caught a good look at Dick. Dick was still injured, covered in dried blood and dirty clothes.

"What happened to you?" Kaldur fought his rising anger. WHAT DID SLADE DO?!

"Uh, Kaldur, meet the Apprentices. That's Thief, Lily, Mayu, Assana, Crystal, Jack & Zach (I think, I can't really tell them apart very well)." Dick babbled, not wanting to tell his story just yet.

Tigerlily saved him. "I'm Tigerlily to you." She coldly told Kaldur.

Kaldur got his first good look at the group. "Hello, I am Kaldur'aan. And you are?"

Crystal peeked at him from behind Mayu and signed to Thief, 'He's like Assana!'

Thief grinned and nodded. Then she stepped forward. "Hello Kaldur'aan, I'm Thief. And Chesh-"

She stopped and looked around. Everyone else did too. Cheshire was gone.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"Nothing, my guide was too lazy to properly introduce us. Oh well. I'll talk to her later. I suppose this is the part where you call the whole family back together and the strangers hide in the corner for the emotional storm to blow over." Thief said smiling. Assana, Mayu, and Tigerlily knew how much annoyance she had in that little burst, but to Kaldur she seemed friendly and open.

It was at this moment that Wally decided to return to the cave, in full suit, with his eyes closed. He was in the middle of talking as he entered the cave. "I stand by what I said! We should sweep the lower South part of to-."

He opened his eyes and stopped, frozen at the sight of his little brother.

Dick couldn't have looked happier. "Wally!" He stepped forward, and that was all that was needed for Wally to unfreeze.

"DICK!" He used his speed to sweep his little brother into his arms and swing him around.

The Twins lept back, away from the sudden flash of color speed and sound that was Wally West.

The girls braced for a fight, but quickly relaxed when they saw Dick starting to laugh and cry at the same time.

Wally swept his little brother into his arms, covering him in smothering love. Wally was screaming, chanting "Dick" over and over again. Perhaps throwing other words in there, like "love you", "You're back!" and "Not going anywhere!"

The twins shifted apart, curiousity pulling there attention to the rest of the cave. They floated to the ceiling, bouncing around like they were on the moon, as their attention was pulled everywhere.

Tigerlily was scowling on the outside, arms crossed tight, but on the inside she was relieved that Dick had some family members who loved him.

Mayu was putting up her walls, glaring at anything and everything. Crystal hid behind her, peering at a laughing and crying Dick with a twing of envy. Assana was the one openly happy person for the reunited family.

Thief snuck away, to help the emotional meet up along, by tripping an alarm, becuase why not?

Actually, she figured it would bring almost everyone out back here, prepared for an attack but unprepared for Dickie-boy. Plus, ya-know, Thief was trained to never trip an alarm, and any rebellion is better than none! She has yet to trip any alarm by accident, by the way. Just a small bit of pride in that.

To the Apprentices, the whole process of world wide well known Heroes bursting in and reacting to their little brother was… boring after a while. Yeah, we get it. He means a lot to you, he means a lot to us too. Where's your shower?

But no… Thief says it would be improper to interupt, so they are stuck watching every member of Young Justice and… even the Justice League?! (REALLY?! How big can one kid's family be?!) As they celebratedtheir growing family. The eventuality left the Apprentices feeling rather nervous, whether or not they admitted it.

After the Freaking BATS from GOTHAM CITY came in, Thief actually PALED and staggered back, before recovering and… hiding behind Tigerlily and Mayu. They seem to understand.

Crystal looked at the Bat family, including the scary ones, with wide eyes. So that's the Heroes that guard Thief's home city. They seem… more human in person.

Someone finally noticed the Apprentices' circle of warriness. Superman himself walks over, followed by Black Canary.

Kaldur walks over as well, with the intent of thanking them for bringing his little brother hime.

"Hello there. And who are you all?" Black Canary asked the group.

The Apprentices looked at each other, then as one turned to Thief, their unofficial leader.

She quickly put on a polite smile, hidding her discomfort with the You-Know-Whos in the room.

She bounced forward, then held out her hand. As Black Canary grasped it, Thief began the introductions.

"Hello there! You must be Black Canary, right? Well, my name is Thief. Over here we have Tigerlily, Mayu, Assana, Crystal and the twins Jack and Zach. Don't worry about telling them apart, none of us try to anymore." She said confidently.

Black Canary looked over the Apprentices as they were introduced, noticing the smallest one, Crystal, flinched as she looked at her and hid behind… Tigerlily? She thought.

"And YOU," Thief said, "Must be Superman." She had turned to the man in blue and red, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed, … Thief." He said, noting the odd name.

Thief smiled and wiggled her fingers. "Can't trust a criminal, huh?"

THAT started him. But before he could ask, a certain Richard ran over, dragging his father over to begin introducing them himself.

Soon, everyone was looking at them. Dick began to introduce everyone to… everyone else.

"This is Thief! She's really smart and tough but nice too! Then here's Mayu, who's quiet and mean but protective. Then there's Lily, who's scary and kind. Assana is sweet and soothing. Jack and Zach are fun and playful! And Crystal… Crystal is super nice, but really shy." Dick stops before rambling on.

"They are so nice and kind to me, they helped me escape and they are my family now they understand what I went throught I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them…" Dick continues to ramble, but Thief interupts.

"Uh Kiddo? Breathing is fun too." She genty reminds him. As he stops to breathe deep breaths, Thiefs mentions this: "Tigerlily, only this kiddo can call her Lily." she says pointing to the afore mentioned people.

Dick smiles and Tigerlily noddes before glaring at the rest, like 'Don't even try it.'

Dick looked around at his families, slowly grinning at how they combined. Sure, they were shy of eachother no, but given time, they would work well together. Heck, they may even love each other independently.

 **There we go! I hate all of it! Is this the last chapter? NO! Why? Because I feel bad and said I'd do something to follow this up anyway, so YEAH. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WRITER!**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

Chapter 21: The End

 **AN: I'm back! Back again, for this story's final chapter!**

 **So, to those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, hope you had fun! I didn't celebrate it the normal way, because part of my family is Native American and I am Native American/Indian, and the real reason Thanksgiving exists is to celebrate the murdered Native Americans and the food those killed Native Americans had were shared around the European camps. Not the glorified cartoon version of Native Americans and Settlers sharing a large table and enjoying food together, that's fake. Just look at American History, the REAL history. Anyway, I had chicken instead of Turkey just to be rebellious. ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Robindanewsie: Waaaaa? Amazing writer? Where? *looks around* Oh, you're talking about yourself? Cause your the only wonderful and amazing writer I can see. I'm glad I could make you happy :)**

 **Lost Aqua: I hate it because I am the writer who wrote it and my opinion is as low as can be. Here's another chapter! Thank you :)**

 **Thank you to every guest who's reviewed, everyone who's followed and favorited!**

Thief was not happy. A heartwarming meeting? Sure, but for HOURS? Seriously? It didn't make what was coming any easier.

After the crying and the kisses (Ew), Dick wanted to show his newer family around his home, BUT after entering the training room ran into some problems. The Justice League wanted answers. And Thief started to become impatient with all of the questions. Yes, her name is really T-H-I-E-F. Get used to it. No she will not share her real name. Buzz off. Yes Assana is Atlantian but has never lived in Atlantis. Go figure. No Crystal is not normal. She can and will blow your head off. Stay away. Yes the Twins aren't human, they are from another world. No she can't pronounce the world's name, or their species, believe her, she's tried. (The Twins slowly pronounced their species, but only Megan is even close.) Yes Mayu is half Kryptonian half Martian. No she's magically teleported here (sarcasm). Yes she was brought here (Assana's real answer). Yes Tigerlily is a magic wielder like many mystic people on Earth. No I don't know a real title for what she is. Magician? Witch? Enchantress? Spell caster?

Thief was too on edge. They had to confront this and get this over with… but how to move the conversation in that direction…?

Thief had an idea. While they started talking about Pokemon and stuff, something about Sun versus Moon, Thief wandered into the ring area.

As everyone turned curiously toward her, she began to sing softly, her voice echoing through the cave. (Song is 'FNAF Sister Location - The Musical by Random Encounters! I DO NOT OWN!)

" _Trapped beneath the ground,"_

Only a few members of the League and Young Justice were watching her, but most importantly her team and Dickie watched as she slowly walked around in a circle, like a caged beast.

" _Locked away where we won't be found,_

 _No one knows we're here_

 _But the day draws near,"_

By now, everyone was watching Thief sing and pace in a circle, like a mesmerizing snake charmer with the Heroes as the snakes.

" _I will leave this place_

 _Ending all the fears I faced."_

Thief punctuated her actions by turning suddenly on her heels to face her silent audience.

" _If I could go free,_

 _Would they, come recapture me?!"_

She struck without warning, punching the wall. Not a scratch on the wall, but her hands slightly scraped and beginning to bleed.

" _And I won't forgive the pain_

 _Or forget the years_

 _Full of blood and tears."_

Thief held out her slightly bleeding hands toward her fellow Apprentices. Crystal and Dick looked concerned at the sight of blood, but the others wondered what she was doing.

" _No more shocks and burns,_

She continued,

" _No more tests_

 _No more lessons learned."_

She spat out with venom clear in her voice, the Apprentices flinching at the reminder of the scars and unjust lessons they suffered. Some of the League members, like Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Black Canary noticed.

"Here we draw the line

Etched in blood of mine."

Thief broke her circle's border to walk among her audience, meeting the eyes of Heroes with a clear challenge in her gaze and stance.

" _I would risk it all_

 _For a chance to breach these walls,_

 _I would roll the dice_

 _Offer any sacrifice_

 _And I won't live one more day with these broken gears_

 _Full of blood and tears._ "

She stops in front of Batman, only to turn away and sing with her voice full of pain. As she began her prowl back, she spoke defiantly, with her posture giving away her fight along with her voice.

" _So Baby, no more crying!_

 _Only chaos_

 _No relying_

 _On someone to save us!"_

The Apprentices flinched at the challenge she threw out to the Heroes. Thief continued on, ignoring the dawning recognition.

" _If you only knew_

 _All the things that I've been through_

 _If I had your soul_

 _Would it lift me from this hole?_

 _Be my hands forever stained with a thousand smears_

She held out her hands to them as if asking for help, for proof that her hands were really covered in blood. Her voice was quiet, and she continued.

" _Full of blood and…"_

She stopped, and everything was eerily still. Only for Thief to look straight up and scream, singing with pure pain evident in her voice,

" _TEARS!_ "

She concluded, with the silence crushing the air in the room. Some of her audience members were crying, like Captain Marvel. Others were stone faced, like Batman. Her fellow Apprentices were ready to leap to her defense, but no one questioned her. Instead, it was Thief who broke the silence.

"None of you will ever truly understand what we've been through. Only we can help each other. However, it is clear that one of us, Richard, is distracted. He loves you, and wants to have both worlds."

Thief pauses. Now or never.

"However, reality isn't set up that way. We have to make a choice. Do we risk our lives with you, go into hiding, or end our Master's rein? I say we vote on our next actions." Thief said, addressing her Apprentices.

Thye all froze, finally understanding what Thief was doing. She was baring their loyalties, and challenging them at the same time. She was giving them a choice and an out.

Dick was nearly in tears, scared of what was happening. Mayu and Tigerlily noticed first, then Assana. Crystal was talking quietly to herself, saying words but making no sounds.

In the end, it was Tigerlily who stepped up.

"I am loyal to family. After everything we've been through, we are family. Richard included, without a doubt. If these people," She nodded to the Heroes, "Are apart of his family, then they can be family too. We just need to give them a chance to be family first. I'm staying with Richard and if he's staying with Heroes then fine, sign me up for being a Hero. But I don't do tights." She spoke sharply, crossing her arms in her own challenge. Dick began to really cry as he lept down from Hal's lap to give her a surprise hug. Tigerlily was surprised until she heard him whispering "thank you, thank you" to her. Then she just gave up and hugged him back, squeezing him gently to reassure him that she was here to stay.

Mayu tossed her head back and snorted. "Obviously." She moved to stand behind Tigerlily and Dick, only to reach over and briefly hold Dick's hang soothingly.

The Twins looked at each other, having some kind of silent conversation. Jack stepped forward. "As long as we are welcome, we have no problem remaining on Earth." Zach followed with, "We may need some help with geography though." They floated over to the building team.

Thief watched, along with the Heroes, with guarded eyes, giving nothing away.

Assana looked down at Crystal, and spoke up. "I have never seen Atlantis, and would like to very much. Being a Hero, would be wonderful, but healing and magic is my true calling. I would like to search Atlantis for a proper teacher. I would love to remain close to my family." She said smiling, hoping they wouldn't mind her being different. Of course, no one did. She remained next to Crystal as it was her turn.

Crystal stepped forward, but hesitated. She looked to Thief for translation for her signing, but Thief signed back "Speak." So Crystal took a deep breath in, and out slowly, before starting. "I-I'm afraid. I don't know how well I would do, b-but I'm sure I'd l-love to be a hero. I want to stay with my f-family. My real family." She gestured toward all the other Apprentices.

Assana gently lead her over, where immediately Crystal hugged Dick. They started hugging and crying together, which was so cute and sad at the same time.

Thief however, remained unmoved.

Tigerlily noticed and glared.

"Well, Hana? You got what you wanted yet? We're staying, if the Heroes want us to."

Green Lantern spoke up. "Of course. We'd love to have you." But his eyes remained glued to Richard. His to-be son.

Thief turned her head toward Tigerlily. She bowed it for a moment before saying. "I had hope so, to make this easier."

Her team looked at her, confused. 'This'?

She spoke clearly. "I'm leaving."

Those two words hit everyone in the room harder than anything else. Dick began to cry again, but with real sadness this time. He barely got out, "W-w-why?"

That nearly broke Thief, but she remained determined.

"I don't feel like I belong here just yet. I still need to figure some things out. Besides, I want to make sure they never do anything like this again." Thief had a fire in her eye, and the Apprentices shivered at what she was implying.

Tigerlily glared at her, refusing to let it go. Ignoring everyone, she marched up to Thief and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"So you're leaving? Just like that? And what do you hope to accomplish, WAYNE?!" She shouted in Thief's face.

The Bat's froze, not daring to believe their ears. Thief paled, before glaring back with pure rage.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That. EVER." She spoke clearly, clenching her teeth together in rage.

"Or what?" Tigerlily challenged.

Thief grabbed her arm holding Thief's shirt and twisted her body, throwing Tigerlily against the wall. Tigerlily wasn't expecting her to actually do anything, so she was thrown and landed with a thud.

Thief whipped out knives and help them like daggers.

The challenge in her voice could've froze an ocean. "Try me."

Tigerlily jumped to her feet, and crouched forward, ready to fight. She glared and opened her mouth to speak. Thief's grip on the knives tightened.

Assana jumped in the gap between them, and stood at the ready. "Enough. If Thief is leaving, it is her choice." She spoke with a final tone.

Thief and Tigerlily slowly relaxed.

Thief glared around the room. "I'm leaving, and there's nothing no one can say to stop me. If you want, I can drop by from time to time, or if not I'll stay away. I do need to know now though."

Crystal immediately ran up to Thief and nodded. "We want to see you again! Please come back every once in a while, okay?" She spoke quickly, scared of losing her big sister. Dick joined her nodding while crying. Mayu huffed in agreement, Assana nodded slightly, the Twins pouted "Who will team up with us without you?", and Tigerlily said nothing.

Thief smiled down at the two young ones attached to her legs and hugged them back.

"I will return, then. No offense to you Heroes, but I need my space." She addressed the mostly silent audience.

Green Arrow was the one to nod, and say "Everyone needs a break from time to time."

So the Zeta Tube was set up, good byes were said, and Thief left her family. Dick watched her leave with wide eyes, uncomprehending.

-5 weeks later-

Dear Thief,

We hope you're well. We haven't seen you in a while. This is just a follow up letter to let you know how everyone has been without you. Everyone misses you terribly, I hope you know.

The Bat's have been poking around, asking questions about you. We told them the truth, about where you came from and who your parents are. We figured they would've found out eventually anyway, so may as well, right? It seemed to shock them, Batman especially. The Nightwing fellow actually needed to sit down. I think they weren't expecting someone from their city going through that? We have no idea. Richard did, but he refuses to say anything but 'shocking news for them'. Well, we saw that.

Anyway, onto the rest of us. Speaking of Richard, he apparently was adopted officially! His father is Green Lantern, who knew? He seemed to slowly adapt, and we were there to help. Around the clock, everyone takes the 'buddy system', to help with paranoia and nightmares. Last time I was over at Richard's place, his mother was so nice, and tried to refuse my help, despite being pregnant! I couldn't accept that. His wounds are healing, Thief. Inside and out.

Crystal, however, has moved in with Black Canary and Green Arrow. She is being trained by both Black Canary and Superwoman! She couldn't be happier. Her walk is a little straighter everyday. She speaks clearly and meets people's eyes with less fear. Just last night, I even heard her singing.

The Twins are… Well, troublesome and playful as always. They get into arguments with Red Arrow and Kid Flash, but over playful things, like which Pokemon game is better and which Harry Potter movie was sadder. They all agree on Comic books and Percy Jackson, which scares me. I hope I won't have to stop any floods anytime soon. They live… I'm not sure where it is they live, as they were taken in by Captain Marvel of all the League Members.

Mayu is getting along splendidly with Miss Martian, Megan and Superboy, Connor. They are teaching her and she teaches them. It was pretty funny to watch her try to speak telepathically, to be honest. It gave everyone a headache though. She lives with them in the Cave, so I see her every time I stop by, which is quite often.

As for me, Kaldur and Aquaman were kind enough to take me to Atlantis. It is so wonderful, Thief. I have no words. Then I learn that I am the daughter of one of the Queen's cousins. Aquaman and Queen were delighted and took me in, so I may learn aquatic magic. I expressed my eagerness for healing, and the Queen was kind but insistent that I know to defend myself. I know she's right, but I can't contain my excitement for lesson's on health and healing.

I hope this reaches you, for when Cheshire stops by I will give it to her and hope she brings it to you. She claimed to not know where you are, but I know you two, close like sisters. Or something similar. I hope you will write back, or even better, stop by as promised. I want you to know we were given a name for our little team. Should the need ever arise, the Rebellious Apprentices will step up!

With love,

Assana

 **So, here's the official end for The Rebellious Apprentices! I hope I did something right, despite my many mistakes, and you enjoyed it regardless. Thank you for all of the support! If you enjoy this, I will let you know I will be writing a three part story about what happens to Thief alone. I didn't feel like it fit in this story. But, Dickie got his happy ending! One final time, Thank you!**


End file.
